Keeping New Orleans
by Devaki Faolan
Summary: The team's fight to keep their city safe
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing that is familiar.

Ever since the hug chris had been trying to get her to talk to him. He had started seeing her differently and wanted to explore that. She blew him off though and asked for the weirdness to stop. Gregorio was constantly badgering him about going out with someone. He had a couple of times just to get the woman off his back, but they weren't sassy little firecrackers that gave as good as she got. Chris was on the phone with Gregorio walking to pick Percy up from where he had parked the truck. He watched her come out of the coffee shop followed by some guy. She turned around and they kissed. Chris nearly dropped his phone. He hadn't known she was dating anyone.

He internally raged at the asshole for touching her. He couldn't talk to her for fear he would snap at her or do something like kiss her. She asked him what was wrong multiple times and he just said nothing. What could he say, she told him to stop the weirdness and kissing her would probably qualify as weird.

Finally she broke him down and he admitted he had seen the kiss, and her explanation just pissed him off. How do you let some guy you barely know kiss you?

His bad mood must have rubbed off on her because she was arguing with pride. He wanted to just pull her away from their boss to stop her from doing or saying something she would regret.

He saw her go in and protect the girl during the fire fight and he started to worry. He knew that she felt arresting this girl was the wrong thing to do. When she came back in and the girl was no where to be seen his worry went up a notch. Then back at headquarters he could hear her and pride arguing upstairs.

When she finally came down he asked her what happened and she got defensive and his worry bloomed into a bad feeling. When she said she would tell him if he would tell her if he was jealous earlier he had to know. He told her he was a little bit jealous when the truth was he was so jealous he wanted to do a background check on the guy but she had only used his first name. She told him that she had let the girl go and his bad feeling made him want to take her and disappear to some island to keep her safe.

Pride walked out then and said they were needed downtown. And his bad feeling morphed into panic. He couldn't not know so he followed them downtown and waited to see them come out. When pride came out and Percy didn't he could feel his heart in his throat. When pride was alone he walked up to him and asked where Percy was.

Going to jail, chris nearly fainted. She can't, he thought. He needed her. Pride was looking at him strangely.

"Christopher what's wrong?" Pride asked when chris just stood there white as a sheet.

"How do we get her back?"

"I don't know, this is bad. Not just for her but all of us, the mayor is going to try and do this to all of us if he can."

Chris went home and paced trying to figure out how to get her back. It all started because of her letting the girl go. What if he could make it look like they were baiting a trap and they had the girl the whole time? But that would mean he would have to be the one to find the girl and bring her in unannounced and hidden.

XXXXXX

The next morning he sweet talked a female guard into letting him talk to Percy privately.

"I have a plan but you have to tell me what she told you." He whispered in her ear as he hugged her tight. He was being careful incase there were cameras or listening devices in here. Neither had their cell phones so pattons technique wouldn't work either.

She held him close and whispered into his neck what she had heard. He leaned back and looked down into her face. Studying it a moment then kissed her not giving her warning to show she might not want the kiss.

"Ok, so maybe more than a little bit jealous." He told her out loud. "I need you to stay safe for me, alright?" He was grinning at her gobsmacked expression. And could have jumped for joy when she pulled him down for another kiss.

XXXXXX

It took him a few days to find the girl, the property she was hiding out in was still in her mother's parent's names so it hadn't come up in the normal searches the other cops and alphabet soup were running.

He had enlisted pattons help for a computer that would be very hard to trace. That he could run searches on and not alert anyone else of what he was doing. He didn't tell Patton for what and didn't tell pride or the rest of the team what he had found. He went in alone, knocked on her door and talked to the girl.

She had been able to get word to her villager friends but couldn't get herself out of the country to help them. Not with the man hunt for her. She agreed to come in so she could help him get Percy out of jail. The guns had been recovered at the hanger and were now in ncis evidence so she couldn't do more for the villagers.

He packed her in the back seat of his truck, cuffs on and hidden under his and Percy's coats, backpacks, and other gear. He drove the speed limit back to headquarters, and pulled his truck into the courtyard. He waited for the inner gates to close before getting out and helping her out of the back. He went right up to pride's room and knocked.

Pride answered the door sleepily in just his boxers making the girl blush and turn her head away. Chris caught sight of a leg not under the covers on his bed and raised an eyebrow at pride a smirk growing on his lips. Pride motioned to the conference room and to pull all the blinds before going back into his room and dressing.

Pride met them in the conference room and asked chris, "how did you catch her?"

He took pride in the hall and turned off his phone waiting until pride did the same. Then still whispered as a precaution. "I did my job, researched her and her family's properties till I found one that I didn't think the others had found or searched yet. I brought her in hoping we could say it was a trap get and Sonja out of jail."

"She agreed?" Pride asked whispering back. Chris nodded and pride went into the room.

Pride showed her his phone and motioned for her to give it to him. Chris shook his head and motioned that he had tossed it. Nodding pride asked. "You understand that by coming in like this with chris is going to mean charges will be filed against you, and you will serve time more than likely?" He was still keeping his voice down.

She nodded again, Before saying, "yes, he explained that she let me go trying to draw out any additional terrorists and when no more came, but she was put in jail for letting me go I had to come back. I couldn't let her go to jail for something that wasn't really true. I understand stealing the guns was wrong but no one else should pay for that."

Pride gave chris a pissed look and motioned him out of the room.

"Does she know the real truth? And what if this lie is found out too? You ready to go to jail along side Sonja? Ready to take the whole team to jail with you too?" Pride hissed at him.

"I can't just let her go to jail pride." Was all chris said in response. "Yes she knows the real truth." He added seeing anger rise in pride's eyes.

They went back into the room and spoke with her for a long time. finally pride sent chris out to call the district attorney to come to them. When she got there and saw the girl in cuffs she shook her head and asked, "how?"

"Sonja submitted her report that way on orders. We let her get away on purpose. we were trying to make sure there were no more terrorists in the area. When no more came out of the wood work I had chris pick her up last night. We knew her location the whole time." Pride explained.

"Why didn't you bring that up when we were downtown then?"

"All that proved to me is that our team is under surveillance and no one could be trusted with details of an ongoing case. Besides we hadn't had time to verify that there were no more terrorists after the guns."

She shook her head, "I'm not sure I can make this work Dwayne. But I'll try."

XXXXXX

Percy was in solitary, her cell mate had found out she was a fed and tried to kill her. She was stitched up and bruised when the door opened to reveal a guard and chris.

"Jesus," chris nearly shouted, "are you okay?" He asked coming over to her and caressing the side of her face gently with his fingers careful to avoid the stitches at her hairline and cheekbone.

She tried to nod but it made her dizzy so she stopped. "I will be," she answered instead.

"Good now let's get you out of here. I told you to stay safe Sonja this isn't safe."

"My cellmate somehow found out I'm a federal agent and took offense. She is still in the hospital ward with much worse injuries than this. I know I dislocated her shoulder and knee defending myself. You should have seen her, three times my size." She stood holding onto him for support.

He wrapped his arms around her middle but she winced and shied away from his touch on the right side. "You just bruised or do you have a cracked rib?" He asked worried about her.

"According to the doctor here just bruised." She said it in her sassy sarcastic way that told him she didn't believe it for a minute.

"No problem, I've got doc wade on standby to look you over once I got here and they told me what had happened."

XXXXXX

Pride was talking to the cellmate while chris got Sonja out of the jail.

"Who told you Sonja was a fed? And how did they know?"

"She's a fed?! Shit I didn't know that! you have to believe me! I was just paid to kick her ass. I figured it would be easy, shes so tiny. They wanted her dead but that wasn't my job. Mine was just to get her in here over night. I didn't get that done, you have to get me out of here or they'll kill me instead!"

"What were you in jail for?"

"They claimed drugs but it was just to get me in here to beat the crap out of your girl."

"Who paid you and who arrested you?"

She told him about a couple of cops that paid her occasionally to do odd jobs for them, like beating up people. "I don't kill people though I have ethics."

Pride took her with him too, he brought in doc wade to sign the transfer papers and called D.C. For back up on the case. Percy wasn't going to be able to work. He needed someone to protect her and this new witness. He was guessing chris was going to want to be on Percy's protection detail.

He called Gregorio and had her and Sebastian track the dirty cops and keep them under surveillance. He drove chris, Sonja, doc wade, and Brooklyn, Sonja's cellmate, to the airport. He chartered a private plane off book and flew them all to D.C. They would put them up in a safe house and send agents back to back him up. On the way there he had to shake a tail. And ended up changing the airport he was headed to after losing the tail back tracking just in case.

"Loretta, take care of the girl's wounds. Chris, you protect everyone." He put stress on the last word hoping chris understood not just Sonja. The boy was lost on her and apparently starting to figure it out.

Once they were in the air Loretta took Sonja to the small curtained off area at the back to examine her and be sure that the jail doctors hadn't missed anything. Chris stood in the isle glaring at Brooklyn.

"What she your girl or something?"

"My partner." Chris snapped.

"You got too much anger for just being partners. You fooling yourself?"

"Just shut up. I have to protect you, but I don't have to listen to you talk."

"What are you going to do about it white boy? Your girl... ahem... partner already kicked my ass if you can't see that. I'm laying here all busted up and your doc looks at her first." She rolled her eyes a few times and chris felt like making them pop out of her head.

Chris shrugged and said, "she didn't look too banged up to go more rounds. want me to get her to shut you up?" He liked that this woman feared Percy now. Percy was a hellcat in a fight and this behemoth of a hired bruiser had learned that the hard way.

"Chris be nice to the witness." Percy yelled at him from behind the curtain.

Grinning he yelled back, "god is that you?"

"Yeah, you Neanderthal. Now be nice or Sonja will kick your ass." He was smiling so happy to have her out of jail. Brooklyn gave him wide eyes though at the exchange.

"You two nuts, you know that right? She's crazy and you, you like it."

He said, "its how she shows she cares, being mean and sarcastic." Brooklyn just snorted because Sonja emerged then. She was moving stiffly and chris was worried. He looked at doc wade. She gave him a nod meaning that Sonja would be ok.

"Come on 'bama. Brooklyn can't be moved to get her examination so you have to go behind the curtain."

"Oh? You comin' with me?" He asked smirking at her.

"No, I can tell doc wade exactly what I did and how much pressure I used it should help her look for damage."

"Actually Sonja it would be better not to do the exam with byus like that. What if someone else also injured Brooklyn? Would I miss it because I was only looking for the injuries you inflicted?"

Grinning chris held open the curtain for her. Motioning for her to go first. She rolled her eyes and him and unlike his reaction to Brooklyn doing it chris just found it sexy.

The space was small with only one place to sit. He sat and gently pulled her into his lap. "You're ok right? Nothing major?" He asked her softly. She nodded and he pulled her into a kiss. She shifted so that she was straddling him in the jump seat and he groaned.

He pulled back breathing hard and leaned his forehead against hers. "This," he said brushing fingers lightly over bruises and scrapes. "Isn't safe city mouse." He started to feather kisses over her face over the bruises and scrapes there.

"It was as safe as I could be and safer than she was. That's going to have to be good enough chris. This is the work we do it's dangerous. I'm alive, and back with you and the team." She kissed him again and rotated her hips making him moan into her mouth. Grinning evilly she said "like I said don't go soft on me."

He stared at her open mouthed until laughing she kissed him again. He kissed her back harder holding her to him, he nibbled her bottom lip until she opened for him and he swirled his tongue into her mouth tasting her. She was the one to moan this time. She held onto his shirt holding him to her.

"Hey, that's a curtain not a door. We can hear you!" Brooklyn yelled making them snap apart for a second. Grinning at each other he kissed her again big loud and smacking before just tucking her into his arms and holding her close.

Doc wade found them sleeping like that when she finished her exam of Brooklyn. His arms were wrapped protectively around her his head resting on hers. Her arms wrapped around him as much as possible, fingers hooked in his belt loops. She was still straddling his lap. She took a quick picture before closing the curtain and going to sit down herself. Until the captain said they were starting to land she would leave them alone. They had had a rough night.

Most of the way through the two and a half hour flight chris woke up. Confused that he was sitting. Confused that someone was sitting in his lap. He looked down and smiled at Sonja. He kissed the top of her head before looking at his watch. Seeing that they should be landing soon he stood up with her in his arms just as doc wade opened the curtain.

Chris grinned at her sheepishly. Doc wade rolled her eyes making chris laugh. He carried Sonja to the closest row of seats and buckled her in before buckling himself in.

They landed soon after and were met by Gibbs. They were taken to his house which apparently was used as a safe house most of the time. Agents Quinn and Torres were assigned to them.

He didn't let anybody wake Sonja up. Just carried her off the plane. Then at the safe house carried her up to a bedroom. He didn't leave her side. He saw the looks Gibbs and his team exchanged but didn't care. The burner phone he had picked up, the whole team had them for this case, rang so he went out in the hall.

"Lasalle." He answered.

"I told you to protect all three of them chris." Snapped pride.

"I fell asleep while we were in the air..."

"And have not paid attention to anyone but Percy since. So you are getting back on that plane with Gibbs' people and helping me finish this case. I need you here, you know this city and its people nearly as well as I do." Pride interrupted him.

"Yes, sir." Chris answered. After hanging up he went back into her room.

"Hey, city mouse. Wake up for me a second ok?" He said softly caressing her cheek. She turned her head into his hand but didn't wake up. "Come on Sonja wake up." He said a little louder. She grumbled something at him but still didn't open her eyes.

He leaned over and kissed her gently. When she started to respond to his kiss he pulled back. She opened her eyes looking at him questioningly.

"Pride just called, he wants me to go back with Gibbs' people. I wanted you to know that before I left. Didn't want you to wake up and me just be gone. Be safe ok city mouse? Maybe safer than last time?"

She nodded and pulled him down for another kiss. "You be safe too country mouse. I happen to like these kisses so I better be able to get more of them when I come home." He smiled at her and kissed her again before going out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing that is familiar.

Because Loretta medically signed out custody of Brooklyn she had to keep out of sight and would be staying in D.C. Since she couldn't go back to New Orleans right now palmer flew back with chris, Gibbs, and bishop. Palmer would take over temporarily as county corner since Loretta wasn't strictly a ncis employee. Vance also decided to join them, seeing that this case could end up blowing up in everyone's face he wanted to try and avoid that.

Chris briefed them all on the plane up through what he knew. when they landed pride would get them up to speed the rest of the way.

"If pride sent you on the plane to be part of the protection then why are you going back?" Palmer asked, being the one to always ask an awkward question.

"I know our city inside and out. I was nopd before I became an agent."

Frowning palmer persisted. "Ok then why send you at all and not one of the other agents?"

"I was already at the jail with him and our other agents were tailing suspected dirty cops."

Palmer made an oh face and left it alone but Gibbs and Vance saw that chris was not happy about going back with them. They let it go for now waiting to see how pride would handle him.

Chris got paired up with Gibbs when they got back which made Gibbs and Vance give a curious look to pride but he just ignored them. Pride had bishop ride with him and kept Gregorio and Sebastian together.

While chris had been flying back and forth to D.C. The suspected dirty cops had made a few questionable stops. Each of the three pairs of agents were given a few to look into. Chris and Gibbs were sent into Clearwater.

Their first stop was what looked like an abandoned house. They sat outside and watched it for a while. seeing a few people leave but no one new head inside they decided to head in. They geared up, chris went around back and Gibbs took the front. They cleared the house room by room finding no one. They started looking for evidence.

Chris found that someone had left a couple of burner phones charging in one room. He was upstairs taking photos of everything when he heard the front door open and voices. They were speaking Spanish and chris mentally cursed that Sonja wasn't here. Instead he recorded it on his phone.

Gibbs crept into the room he was in and motioned for him to follow him. Chris grabbed one of the burner phones and followed him out of the room across the hall and into a closet in another room. Once he closed the door Gibbs pulled a loose section of wall out to reveal a cramped hidden staircase.

They were roughly cut, oddly spaced, and without enough clearance to stand up right. This made the stairs almost impossible to go down without making noise. Chris went first nearly crawling head first down the steps. Gibbs following facing up the steps to watch their backs.

The bottom of the stair ended outside. It was covered with a vent allowing chris to see their surroundings before moving the vent and climbing out. He tapped gibbs' foot letting him know it was clear. They jumped the low fence into a neighboring allie and circled around back to the truck.

"You catch what they said?" Chris asked once he had started the truck and were moving on to the next location. "I handle French and Cajun. Percy normally does the Spanish"

"Not much but enough to know they were pissed someone wasn't dead. Or maybe that someone was dead? What did you find before they showed up?"

"They had a map of the city with some pins in it, a handful of burners charging, and some building schematics. I took pictures of everything and grabbed one of the burners hoping Patton might be able to pull something off it. How about you?"

"Mostly sleeping quarters. They have two rooms with enough bunks for 10 men. And there do appear to be that many staying here. Each had a footlocker with personal items. I took photos of the multiple ids I found in each one. We can run facial recognition on them and find out who they really are since there was about 5 names apiece. There was plenty of hardware in there too. All with serial numbers filed off."

"It's like a gang flop house, but I didn't see any colors or insignia anywhere. You?" Gibbs just shook his head. "what would those cops be doing in there?"

They didn't have time to ponder that as they had arrived at the second location and needed to scout around. Chris was walking down the street eyes in constant motion trying to get a closer look at the place before they went in.

There were no cameras that he could see on the outside of the run down supposedly unused strip mall. The windows and doors were all boarded up and there were signs warning of potential dangers. He didn't see any people or evidence that there had been any while he walked around the front of the building. The allie behind it was a different story. There was evidence of vagrants but he still didn't see any people.

He wondered where they had all gone as he took a circuitous route back to the truck. The cops had gone in from the allie so Gibbs was staked out where he could see the goings on behind the building as chris took his stroll.

"I think we are going to need back up with this place." He said once back in the truck with Gibbs. "There is no line of sight into the building. No way to know if they are only in one section or made their way into the whole strip. I would guess the whole strip though. Some of the boards out there are too new to have been original. Someone is replacing them when the weather or people damage them."

"Yeah and they have some way to see out because your walk spooked them. They hustled all of the vagrants inside before you turned into the allie."

"It would have been easier to do with one of the girls. You are less noticeable if you look like you are a couple."

"Is that what's going on with you and your partner? Looking like a couple?" Gibbs asked studying chris.

Chris smiled thinking about Sonja. "Maybe, but I don't think so. And I honestly hope not."

Gibbs tapped the back of his head. "Always know what's between you and your partner."

Chris glared at him, but kept his mouth closed. He wasn't going to talk about him and Sonja before there was him and Sonja. He had kissed her a few times but that was it, they hadn't had a date or anything yet. He didn't want to jinx it before it started. She was the one to keep holding back on them. if she found out he had talked about them before they were a them, he had no doubt she would fight becoming a them tooth and nail.

Gibbs watched his thoughts pass over his face, determination the major emotion. He made a mental note to talk to pride about his agents. They weren't together yet but if chris had anything to say about it they would be and soon.

They stayed there watching the strip mall for hours. waiting for the rest of the team to finish going through there portion of the list. They didn't talk the rest of the time Gibbs being the silent type normally and chris thinking about Sonja. Worrying about her injuries and not being the one to look after her. Not having her here with him to watch his back.

He couldn't contact her to keep her safe but he wanted to talk to her. He opened his phone and wrote a note for her.

\- We are about to breach a building. And all I can think is that I want you here. I hate that I couldn't be the one guarding you. I always have your back and you have mine. I'm going into this building with people I know, but haven't worked with enough to trust at my back. At the last place they were talking Spanish. I took a recording but you aren't here to help. I miss talking to you while we wait. I'm sitting her with Gibbs he's nice enough but he hit the back of my head and mostly only talks about work. He asked me about us. I don't have a good answer. I know what I want, but we haven't had a chance to talk much less even go on a date. I know you said you wanted the weirdness to end, and you hated what went down with melody and tucker. Can I tell you so did I? I fell for that little boy but I can't stand his mom. He made me want to be a dad. I don't want that to freak you out. I think maybe I'll start with a puppy. And I think that maybe I might look for a bigger place, a place a family could grow in. Ha look at me. I was always the single guy looking to stay that way. And now I'm thinking about a future, a family. But anyway back to a puppy. I'd have get two because you can't have one dog. they'll get lonely while I'm at work. I'd want one that's good at guarding and big so that it would be intimidating. I guess I'll have to put up a fence so that they will know what's their territory. You would have to come over so they could get to know you. Wouldn't want them to be aggressive to you. -

Gibbs watched him type for a long time. curious he Finally asked, "what are you working on there?"

"Just making a note of my thoughts. Helps get them out of my head before we do something dangerous. Normally Percy and I talk but you didn't seem the type to want to talk before an operation like this."

"Thoughts about the case?"

"Yeah some but mostly just whatever is going through my head. It's thought vomit, I'll go through it later and see if it had anything helpful for the case and delete the rest." At Gibbs' raised eyebrow chris added, "look I know you are a good guy and a good boss based on what I have heard but this is the first time we have worked together. I don't know how you work and you don't know how I work. You seemed to be the quiet type I was trying to not disturb that because everyone has their own pre operation rituals mine just happens to be thought vomit. It clears my mind and allows me to focus on just the operation about to happen. I'm worried about what's happening here in New Orleans and what will happen to our team, we are going after the mayor and he already managed to get one of us thrown in jail and blew up the guy that could give evidence against him. He knows we are coming after him too so we have to be careful about every step we take. We all have to have each other's backs."

Gibbs just nodded not saying anything. He went back to watching the allie and chris went back to his note.

\- man do I miss you. I feel like pride put me with Gibbs to have him watch me. I don't feel like he has my back and that's bad with us breaching this building. Don't get me wrong I am grateful for his teams help but they just aren't part of us. I'd feel better with you and Brody back here and no one else. We need all hands on deck I know, but these guys have no stake in this. It's not their home, not their jobs on the line. They haven't had to deal with the corruption and devastation of the hurricanes that destroyed areas like Clearwater. I have to start gearing up now. I miss you. -

He paused thinking one more thought but not sure if he should write it down or not. But he really needed it out of his head so he wouldn't obsess about it instead of thinking about work. So he added it.

\- I think I love you Sonja. No I take that back. I love you Sonja. I hope you feel the same because I'm totally gone for you. I was talking about kids and a bigger place earlier and all I can see is you there with me. I want to ease you into all that though because I don't want you to run when it gets too real. I want the puppies to ease you into being a momma, and then when they are older those dogs would guard our family. I need that after what happened I need you to be safe. Seeing you all beat to hell tore my heart out, I wasn't there to protect you. Ok I really have to go the teams here. I love you Sonja be safe city mouse I need you in my life. -

They geared up, ballistic vests and tactical weapons. They made plans at the rear of the truck with the original plans for the building laid out.

"There are seven of us." Pride started. "There are four entry points in the back and the possibility of bolting out the front to cover as well. We are going to be going in very thin. Vance take the front and watch our backs for reinforcements or bolting suspects. Gregorio take Sebastian and breach the first door on the south end. Chris take the next door. I have the one after that. That leaves Gibbs and bishop the last door on the north end. If you get into something and need back up speak up. We will get to you as soon as possible. Bishop and Sebastian you two are going to need to listen the hardest. Sebastian if Gregorio is good and chris needs help you go back him up. Bishop you do the same with Gibbs and me. Unfortunately since we know that at least two local cops are dirty and in on this we can't call in local back up. Be meticulous in clearing your section. If you are clear then back up someone else, but be sure you are clear before doing so."

Pride waited until everyone signaled they were in position before giving the signal to breach. In unison Gibbs, pride, chris, and Gregorio kicked in their respective doors.

There was screams from Gregorio's unit but chris didn't hear any shots. Worried he asked, "Gregorio status, I can hear screaming."

"A couple of vagrants, how many did you say were ushered inside?"

"Three." Came Gibbs voice.

"Uh huh ok, Sebastian will keep all 6 here while I clear the rest of our section."

"Bishop, go help Sebastian." Vance barked, "but keep an ear out."

Chris was systematically going through his section. He hadn't found anything but tracks in the dust to indicate anyone had been in here. He was about to call his section clear when he felt it hit him. They shot his leg and he collapsed, rolling so that he could turn and point his gun behind him at his attacker. But there wasn't anyone there.

"Shit, I have an attacker in here. I'm shot." He reported into the team. As he inspected the wound. "Just a graze but if they had been a better shot I'd probably have arterial bleeding. I didn't even see them." He got back to his feet and tested the leg. It hurt like hell but he was up and moving. He went back the direction the shot had come from. He noticed the floor was different in a section, like someone had dumped the dust off of it. He felt around until he found a hole in it that allowed him to pull the section up. There was a ladder into a dark hole. "They might have tunnels under here guys be careful. I just found where my shooter came from a hole in the floor."

"Wait for backup Christopher." Pride snapped.

"But what if it's a bolt hole?"

"I said wait!"

"I'm here, go." Sebastian said coming into Chris's view. "You were mine to back up and Gregorio was headed back to help bishop with the people we had rounded up."

Chris didn't wait past him saying he was there. He was on the ladder and in the hole light off to not make himself a target. He felt around he could tell the tunnel went in just one direction and took off at a jog before Sebastian had even started down the ladder after him. He turned on his light letting him see the hand dug tunnel. The floor was muddy and hard to run in. The walls were too, the water table was too high in New Orleans for anything to be built underground.

"Step on it Sebastian its not safe down here, it could slide any time."

"Lasalle get out of there if it's that unstable." Pride snapped.

"We don't know where it goes. And this bastard shot me."

"Sebastian catch up and try to keep his stubborn ass from getting shot again." Pride ordered.

"I found a hatch in here too." Came Gibbs. Closely followed by Gregorio seconding that. "Yeah I have one too. Guard them but don't enter. Chris and Sebastian are already down there no need to shoot each other."

"I have a y in the tunnel. Gregorio shine a light down your hatch. Let's see if this one leads to you."

"See me?" She asked.

"Yeah, and close I don't see anyone between us. The tunnel where I came down was a dead end so unless someone goes in the door I was in and down that hatch behind us we are clear through your hatch."

While he had been stopped checking with Gregorio Sebastian finally caught up. He was covered in mud. Chris gave him a questioning glance. And Sebastian shook his head and mimed tripping.

They jogged off continuing down the tunnel they were in until the next y. That one led to pride and again was empty. There wasn't another y. They came across the last ladder leading up into the section Gibbs was in.

"He wasn't down there and there wasn't anywhere else to go. There has to be mud tracks in one of these rooms."

There was, in Gregorio's but it led straight to a wall and disappeared. It was an interior wall between Gregorio's section and Chris's.

"It's a trick wall find the trigger." Gibbs told them having seen it before.

The only thing not dusty was a candy dish on the old register counter. It wouldn't budge when they tried picking it up. Chris tried twisting it like it was stuck and it moved so he kept going and the wall slid aside. It revealed a space wide enough to walk in inside the wall between the sections. unfortunately it went in both directions chris went right and Sebastian went left.

"No tracks and dead end over here." Sebastian said and hurried to turn around and back up chris.

Chris had a rough set of stairs that led up to an attic space. "Look alive everyone. Attic space goes over the whole building. This asshole could drop in anywhere." He kept his head down waiting for Sebastian to catch up and help him search. "I'm going north Sebastian south." Chris said as he popped up and in a crouch to not hit his head started clearing his section of the attic space.

Chris was about half way across the attic when he heard a bang and the sound of a body falling. "I've got him." Gibbs said "might be someone else up there though he looks like he either tripped or was pushed through the vent in the ceiling. Not in very good shape. Also not muddy."

As he was listening to Gibbs chris had looked toward something that caught his eye. He walked towards it, distracted he didn't notice the guy come up out of the debris to his left. There was a shot and chris staggered. But it hit his vest this time he was fine. And he shot back taking the guy in the knee making him drop instantly. He dropped his gun when he fell and chris picked it up sticking it in his pants at the small of his back.

"Got him, and we have a problem. Looks like they were planning to make this a manufacturing plant cause I have enough chemicals up here to blow this place sky high. Sebastian get over here when you are finished we need to check and make sure no one else is up here."

Chris rode with the guy that had shot him to the hospital so he could get stitched up and keep the guy in custody. Vance met them there with pride. Gibbs and Gregorio took the other six back to head quarters for questioning. Palmer came to pick up the one that had been thrown from the attic space. Bishop and Sebastian stayed and Catalogued evidence taking pictures and securing the chemicals.

Pride called in a favor and had a team of marshalls there to protect their suspect and keep the locals from finding out who he was.

XXXXXX

Percy was pulling her hair out. No one here knew anything. Torres would not stop hitting on her and she was close to showing him she was no ones princess. Quinn looked pissed about it too making her wonder if they had a thing. She hated not doing anything. Being idle normally was irritating but being forced to be idle knowing your team was out there doing god knew what probably risking their lives and you aren't there to back them up was nearly giving her hives.

"Sonja..." doc wade started. Percy knew she was going to tell her she needed to be still and let her ribs heal but she just couldn't help pacing. She was startled when doc wade grabbed her arm and took her off into one of the bed rooms.

"Do you want to talk about it dear?" She asked once the door closed behind them.

She shook her head, but that was the wrong thing to do. The fear she had been fighting off started to rise and she could feel tears welling in her eyes and she couldn't stop shaking her head.

"What...?" Was all she got out. Doc wade got her sitting on the edge of the bed and held her tight.

"I think you are having a panic attack dear. Breathe with me ok? Nice deep breath in, hold it, then long exhale. That's good concentrate on that deep breath in..." doc wade talked her through breathing for a few minutes, and kept breathing with her for a little while longer before Sonja was calmer. "Better?"

"I think so. What happened? I mean I have never felt like that before."

"What were you thinking about before I pulled you in here?"

"The team, not knowing what's going on with them. Not being able to be there to back them up. Not knowing if they are being safe. Knowing they aren't safe because Hamilton is trying to get rid of us by any means he can. Hell someone paid people to kill me while I was in jail. And they almost succeeded. Then I was thinking about being in jail. Chris came to see me, he kissed me and then we kissed on the plane and I don't know what to do with that. We are partners. I'm supposed to back him up and I'm not there for him right now. What if something happens to him?" She stopped herself then hearing the ramble and not knowing what else to say.

"I'd say you two are more than partners dear."

"But that's another thought circling in my brain. We aren't, and it's my fault. I asked him to back off after the Garcia case. And he had since then until I was in jail. What if something happens to him and I don't get to tell him..." she trailed off shocked at what she was about to say out loud that she hadn't even let herself think before.

"Tell him what?" Loretta prompted.

Sonja laid down on the bed and covered her eyes with an arm not wanting to see her reaction. "I think I love him." She said barely over a whisper.

Loretta laughed. "Of course you love him. Here." She said showing her the picture she took of the two of them sleeping on the plane wrapped in each other's arms. "And from the looks of it he loves you too. You two were just so cute I wanted to get a picture for you. I thought you were already seeing each other though."

Sonja quickly sent herself the picture to her burner phone wanting to keep it. Loretta was right they looked like they were together and happily so.

"He wasn't happy to leave you here. He had thought he was staying to protect you. But Dwayne called and ordered him home. He didn't sound very happy with chris after I spoke with him."

"I get pride's anger. Me not following orders is what started this. And it was a little thing because there were other agents here but chris didn't guard you and Brooklyn on the way here, he was focused on me."

There was a knock on the door and Torres' voice came through the door. "Hey princesa, Gibbs just called with some news. Come on out so we can do an update for everyone."

She stood and stalked to the door. She whipped it open and lightly, instead of what she really wanted to do, jabbed him in the throat making him choke.

"Stop calling me that or I'll kick your ass. I already have stitches, bruises, a couple bruised ribs and at least one cracked rib. So beat up by not just a little girl but a little girl that was already injured. Want everyone to hear about that? Cause trust me, push me far enough and I will snap. Ask Lasalle."

Torres snorted, "yeah like you could kick my ass, and what would Lasalle know? You two being all lovey dovey..."

She didn't let him finish his sentence. She swept his feet dropping him to the floor and rode him down with her other knee in his chest. She nerve pinched his shoulders making his hands fairly useless.

"Now, listen to me because this is the last time I am going to say this. Back off me. No more nicknames, no more hitting on me, no more spreading rumors about me and my partner. Because that is what chris is, my partner. We are not and have not in the past dated. I am injured and he was worried about me. Get that threw your head Torres because one more remark and protection or not I am calling Vance and filing harassment charges against you. Honestly what made you think that hitting on a fellow agent was ok?"

Quinn came up the stairs as Percy was hissing at Torres. Having heard the thud of Torres hitting the floor. "Torres, what the hell?" She asked when Percy started to get up.

"I came to get them so we could go over Gibbs' call and she attacked me..."

"Now agent Torres, tell the whole truth." Loretta admonished. "You called her peincesa and were demeaning about her character. She has asked you several times to stop calling her that and to stop hitting on her. This was self defense against harassment."

Quinn just looked at him in shock. "Really, you pick her to be a sleaze bag to? By the looks of it she is in a relationship with her partner. What made you even think...?"

Percy groaned, "chris and I have not in the past nor are we currently seeing each other." It wasn't untrue, she didn't include the future. Quinn gave her a look that clearly said she didn't believe her. "Hey, I didn't say it wouldn't ever happen, just that to this point it hasn't."

"Well in that case then your partner got shot." Torres snapped at her. Percy went white before Quinn added while she glared down at Torres, "he's fine, just a graze. I'm calling McGee, Torres, you need some time. Come on ladies lets go have the rest of the briefing."

When Quinn was done telling them what had happen McGee had arrived and Torres had left. Percy had to tell him what had happened too before he let Torres leave.

"I need to go home." She started to McGee and Quinn. "They need more help. I know that city..."

"Someone tried to kill you..." McGee interrupted her but she cut him off.

"No someone is attacking our city, and they have to go through my team to do that..." she was pacing and holding her ribs, something hurt differently than it had earlier. She was suddenly having a hard time breathing and stopped talking. Noticing her color drain and that she was struggling for breath Quinn called for Loretta.

"She must have broken one of her ribs the rest of the way earlier fighting with Torres. It looks like a rib has punctured her lung we need to get her to a hospital."

"Quinn stay with the witness call Torres back here to stay with you, call reeves have him meet me at the hospital. Doc wade you are coming with us to the hospital. I'll call Vance and give him an update."

With doc wades help they got Percy into McGee's car and he hit the lights and sirens and sped off towards the hospital. They took Percy back for emergency surgery and McGee stayed with her, he left Loretta with reeves who had been there when they arrived. The doctors tried to keep them out until he explained that she was in protective custody against the people that had beaten her like this. When she was through surgery and recovery and in her own room McGee called Vance.

"McGee?" Vance asked as a hello.

"We have an issue, sir. I called in reeves to help too, and no one is currently in the office."

"What happened were they attacked?"

"Not how you are thinking." He explained what happened between Torres and Percy and what had happened after that through them now being with her at the hospital.

"Call in someone from one of the other teams to help out. Or get them all in the same place, Brooklyn could probably use a few days in the hospital anyway. Get them a joint room stay with them in two person shifts. one person changing out every few hours. don't make it a pattern but allow yourselves to get some sleep. Send Torres to the office and tell him he isn't allowed to leave until we get home, no matter how long it takes."

"Yes sir, as soon as Quinn and Torres get here with Brooklyn I will send her to get some sleep and him to the office. Reeves and I will take the first shift."

"Let me know when that girl wakes up, I know a guy that is going to be fighting to get any news on her."

"Yeah, any news on him? I'm sure she'll ask when she wakes up."

"He's fine, just walking funny because of his stitches."

Percy woke up a little while later to muffled voices. She thought she heard chris but that wasn't right she was in D.C. And he was home in New Orleans. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a hospital bed and Brooklyn was in the one next to her. Doc wade sat between them watching McGee pace at the end of the beds he was whispering into the phone but chris on the other end was yelling.

"McGee, what does he want?" She asked, she cleared her throat and asked Loretta for some water.

"He shouldn't have even called..." McGee started, "yes I know she is your partner you have said so several times but you still should have gone through the right channels. Call back when Vance lets you." McGee pulled the phone away from his ear and stabbed the end button, "for that I almost miss flip phones so you can snap them closed to end the conversation." He muttered. Instantly the phone rang, looking at it he shook his head and sent the call to voicemail.

"What did he want?" Sonja asked again.

"For me to wake you up so you could talk to him and he would know you were alright. You said you two were not dating right?"

"We have not in the past nor are we currently seeing each other." She answered.

"Not anything about what will happen in the future?"

"Never say never, McGee." She answered purposefully being vague.

XXXXXX

Chris yelled at his phone in frustration. He was sitting in a corner of the courtyard at headquarters, his head in his hands. Pride having been updated on Percy went out to talk to him waving off everyone else that looked worried about chris yelling.

"Want to tell me what is going on between you and Percy?" He asked looking down at chris.

"Honestly, nothing." He said not looking up, too close to the emotions running through him he didn't want pride to see that. At pride's snort he added, "Not that I don't want something to be happening. she asked me to back off after the Garcia case. I think it was too big a shift in us for her to deal with. I respected that and I did. But that doesn't change how I feel about her."

"And how do you feel about her?" Pride asked thinking he already knew the answer.

Chris just shook his head. "If Percy and I were together I would be fine having this conversation with you. But we aren't. So I'm not ready to talk to you about this pride I'm sorry. I need to talk to her first."

"Are you going to be able to finish this case? I need everyone fully in gaged here chris, no thoughts wondering off. No tantrums like this. We need all hands on deck. I'm not going to lie we need you, but not if your head isn't in the game."

"I'm sorry, you are right I'm throwing a tantrum. They said she was in the hospital..."

"She came through surgery fine. Loretta is with her and she has round the clock guards." That got chris to look up. Pride could see the fear for her in his eyes.

"Surgery? When I left her she had no need for surgery. What happened?"

"She had an altercation with Torres, apparently kicked his ass. He is off the protection detail and is to remain at D.C. Headquarters until Vance gets back to deal with him. One of her cracked ribs broke all the way and punctured her lung."

"Why would she kick the ass of someone that was supposed to be protecting her?" Anger started flooding Chris's face. Sighing pride told him what happened.

Chris relaxed, he hadn't tried to kill her, she was capable of fending off unwanted advances, as shown by even hurt her kicking his ass. Smiling he asked, "can I talk to her? I just want to hear it from her that she's alright."

"Why are you smiling?" Pride asked suspiciously.

"She is a hellion in a fight. She can defend herself, even already injured, against some guy twice her size. I don't need to worry about that. Nor do I need to worry about her reciprocating his hitting on her because she shut that down, hard."

Patton setup a burner with a signal scrambler and McGee did the same on the D.C. end. That way each group of agents had an open line to each other all the time incase anyone needed anything.

"Hey city mouse how are you feeling?" He asked when finally given the phone.

"Pretty good, but then I'm on some pretty good pain killers. They said the asshole won't be back on protection detail so that's cool. But what about you country mouse? You were shot? Are you ok?"

"They were aiming for an artery but missed. Just grazed me. I have a few stitches that's it."

"That's not very safe, chris." She admonished.

"Neither is puncturing a lung, Sonja." He returned softly.

"Please be safe." She was nearly whispering, not that she needed to. She had already talked to doc wade about chris, Brooklyn's opinion of her didn't matter to her, and McGee and reeves had gone into the hallway. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks and hoped that he didn't hear them in her voice.

"Hey, hey, now none of that." He crooned softly. "We are both going to be fine. Pride had me partnered with Gibbs for this. I think he was worried about me. Pride asked what was going on between us..." he let that hang not really wanting to ask her out over the phone. He wanted there to be more romance involved.

"Lets make it through this case ok? Make it through this case, in one piece and come rescue me from house arrest and we will talk. I wasn't kidding chris what I said before you left."

"Me too city mouse, me too." They got off the phone not long after that and chris went to find pride. He was ready his head back in the game.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry for the delay. I have struggled writing this chapter. I ended up scrapping and rewriting the whole thing more than once. As always I own nothing that is familiar.

While tailing the suspected dirty cops Gregorio had planted a GPS tracker and an audio receiver in their squad car. Anytime they went someplace that was not for an NOPD case two of the agents went to check the location out.

After about two weeks they came to a stop outside a side entrance to city hall. Sebastian who was monitoring their movements called for the team to join him.

They heard a door open and close before a familiar voice said.

"That girl you put in jail to go after agent Percy is missing. She was medically signed out and transferred custody. Care to guess who has her?" It was Hamilton and he was pissed. "NCIS, that's who. The very people she was sent in to attack, you need to find her and take care of the problem. You two are on thin ice, don't mess this up."

They both said, "yes sir!" The door opened and closed again.

"Shit how are we supposed to find her? They probably have her stashed somewhere." One asked the other as they pulled away.

"We could go to them, pretend to want to help them take down Hamilton. We get them to trust us and find out where she's at." The other suggested. Chris clenched his hands into fists, and started pacing as he listened to the assholes that had hired someone to hurt Percy.

"Yeah but would they tell us in time before Brooklyn gives us away? She probably already did I mean why else would they take her when they took Percy? Shit you think they are already on to us?" The team watched Chris pace. Gibbs, Vance, and pride shared a look.

"Nah, it's been weeks and we are still out here. We are fine. If they had anything on us they would have already tried to pick us up. Let's head over there and give it a try."

Pride took Chris aside and asked him. "Chris, are you going to be able to play this out with them?" Pride asked, skeptical. "We can't have them figuring out we are onto them before we get everything out of them we can."

"You are going to play along with them?" Chris asked surprised.

"We are going to get everything we can out of them. If that means that we play along then yes we are playing along." Pride answered. "They won't be given any information that we have. Are you going to be able to work with them and not let them know we are on to them?"

"Honestly I don't know, and because I don't maybe you should find something for me to do that won't have me interacting with them. I don't want to blow it."

"You are going to be working out of Sebastian's old lab at the morgue. You'll be patched in on coms so you can hear us but only our team can hear you. We'll make it seem like you are with Sonja and Brooklyn. We may eventually move you to a stash house and bust them that way. We'll talk it over once they show what they are willing to do. But for now get you gear and get to the lab before they show up."

Walking back over to the group pride clapped Chris on the back. "Ok, here is the play." He went through Chris pretending to be with the girls.

"You should probably stash the dc group then too." Vance said after hearing him out.

"Nah, with two agents down wouldn't they expect me to call in help?"

Vance nodded but said, "They would if they were smart. So far I have not seen evidence of that trait in either of these two. Keep bishop, treat her like a probie. Gibbs and I will work with agent LaSalle at the morgue. With your lab tech in the field will we need to call in Abby as well?"

"That's probably a good idea. Chris new plan, fly to dc pick up Abby and fly back. You are her protection. She does not go into the field without protection at all times." Pride said turning to Chris from Vance.

Chris nodded and took off. He made it to his truck and pulled away before he noticed the cops turning down the street. They parked right where he had been. They weren't going to have enough time to get Gibbs and Vance out, he thought. But then he noticed them walking down the street talking like old friends making their way away from the office. Chris hoped they had all their gear.

Chris dropped his truck at his house, pulling around the side so it couldn't be seen without going all the way up to the house. He used his mom's car, which he had there to fix the wipers for her. He had gotten her a rental. He drove to an airport making sure that he was not followed, also as a precaution he did not go to the closest airport. He chartered a plane to get him to dc. In dc he would charter a different plane to bring them back.

Chris could barely sit still as the plane headed towards dc. He was hoping to get to see Sonja before they left for New Orleans again.

He landed in Virginia and called McGee on his secured cell for an update on Sonja. As luck would have it Abby was visiting and Chris asked that she remain there to meet him. He would escort her then to retrieve any items she might need before flying back with her to New Orleans.

The pilot be in from the area had a car there and drove Chris into dc. Chris had him drop him at a museum and he even went inside and walked the exhibits looking for a tail. When he was sure he wasn't being followed he left on foot and walked to the hospital where Sonja was.

McGee had given him the room number and Chris walked right to it and inside with a nod from Quinn. Reeves stopped him inside the door though with a gun pointed at him.

"Reeves!" Sonja snapped, "Put that gun down now, or it will be shoved up your ass! That is my partner that you are pointing it at."

Chris grinned and as soon as the gun was off him he looked over at her. She didn't look in pain, she looked all sleep rumpled and sexy and he had to tare his eyes from her and scan the room. She already made him forget that just a moment ago a gun had been pointed at him.

Abby sat with Loretta between the beds and no one else was in the room except for reeves who had pulled the gun. And was now smirking at him for forgetting his surroundings.

"Trade with Quinn for a few." Chris said at the look on his face he added, "I know her, I don't know you, sorry. And thank you for being so dedicated to protecting these lovely ladies."

When Quinn came in she gave Chris a questioning look. "What he pointed a gun at me and I don't know him. Sorry if that makes me less than trusting. I know he was doing his job protecting them but still I'd rather have someone I know in here."

Chris walked over to Abby. As he walked to her next to Sonja's bed he absentmindedly trailed a hand over Sonja's leg. All of the women in the room noticed it and while it caused many raised eyebrows Chris didn't notice them. He gave a hand to Abby expecting a hand shake but was enveloped in a hug.

His surprised at being hugged cut off his greeting, "Good to..." Loretta just laughed at his shocked expression, which made the others look at her. She just shook her head at them.

When she held a beat to long Sonja tapped on Abby's back. "Hey, mine." She protested.

"Oh?" Chris asked a huge grin splitting his face. He pulled away from Abby and leaned over and gave her a hug and kissed her thoroughly.

When he pulled back Sonja said, "Yep, mine." Her own smile plastered across her face. "You good country mouse?"

"Yeah city mouse, but you have to stop getting hurt. How are you feeling by the way?" He asked holding her hand in his, stroking his fingers over the back of it.

"Ribs are still tender but mostly everything else is ok. How about your stitches?"

Chris turned to Loretta for verification that she wasn't fibbing about her health, at her nod he let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He shrugged, "already out, it was just a graze."

She grinned happily at that news, glad he was ok. "How long until you and Abby have to leave?" She asked lacing her fingers in his where he still held her hand.

His smile faded and he checked the time. "Soon, unfortunately. I'll have to stick with Abby until this is done. Pride wants me out of the office so the dirty cops think I'm your protection. Mostly though it was so I didn't ruin our reverse undercover op on them. I didn't think I could pretend to work with the assholes who hired someone to kill you."

She swallowed, "be safe country mouse. I can see you think that you'll be safer in the morgue than in the field. You know better than that, shit happens everywhere."

"I know city mouse, I know. You try and be safe too ok? I'm looking forward to getting you home and talking you into datin' me." He grinned at the others around them. "I'm expecting to have to chase her, despite these kisses, seein' as she hasn't even let me talk about us datin' before." His grin only got wider as she opened her mouth to protest. He leaned over and kissed her again though. And added in a whisper to her, "though I can tell you, I really like that you called me yours, it means you are mine too." He kissed her again before pulling back. He squeezed her hand, before letting go and turning to Abby. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I had McGee get the stuff I would need for me." She said lifting the bag next to her.

Chris nodded and led her from the room after they said goodbye to everyone and Chris gave Sonja one more kiss. They walked out of the hospital catching up, knowing they couldn't talk about the people they had just left behind or the case until they were alone. They took a cab to a park within walking distance of a different airport than the one Chris had arrived at. They got there just in time to catch the pilot Chris had planned to fly home with. Though the people on board new nothing about them needing a ride. Abby stared open mouthed at him when she saw who was going to be on the plane.

"How did you know he was flying to New Orleans today?" She asked him as she walked over and hugged her brother.

"He had a flight plan on record. We are trying to be under the radar. I figured what better way than to fly with your brother? Even if someone saw us getting on the plane with him they would assume that you were invited to go along as a vacation." He muttered to her as they boarded behind her brother.

Chris was quiet during the flight home. Abby spent the time catching up with her brother. They landed at the same airport that Chris had left from so his mother's car was waiting there for them. They drove to the morgue, Chris filling Abby in on the case.

Chris parked in an ally and they snuck in the back with palmers help. Since Sebastian was a NCIS employee the lab he used at the morgue was all theirs. They wouldn't need to share with the standard forensics team. Chris was glad to see that all of the blinds for the lab had been pulled already so it wouldn't be suspicious if he had needed to do it. They found Gibbs and Vance already there.

Abby squealed and ran to first Gibbs and then Vance giving them both hugs. They hugged her back, used to her antics. When the greetings were done Gibbs filled them in on the happenings since Chris's departure. The dirty cops had come in saying that they had been approached to find Brooklyn. And that since NCIS had her in custody that they needed to be extra vigilant, was there anything they could do to help with protecting her?

Currently pride was pretending to backstop their story and look into the leads on the person that supposedly approached them. He had the cops helping him with that. Despite their wanting to help with protection pride just kept saying he had it under control.

Also since they had left dc Gregorio and Gibbs had called in favors and gotten an FBI team to help watch Sonja and Brooklyn. Once Sonja was able to leave the hospital they would be moved to and FBI save house as well.

Since the cops came in to work with pride's team their squad car had been sitting in front of NCIS. They were told it had been moved to make it look less suspicious, less like they had run for help. It was now in a garage where Abby could look it over for clues. After getting caught up that was their next stop. Vance and Gibbs stayed at the morgue trying to keep tabs subtlety on the mayor.

It took three weeks before pride was satisfied that they had gotten everything out of them that they could without actually interrogating them. He accidentally on purpose let slip where the safe house was supposedly located. Chris Vance and Gibbs were all there in place to take them down once they arrived.

They easily took down the cops and hustled them into the house where Gibbs and Vance interrogated them. Since they would have to hold the officers after the interrogation Chris went to their homes to gather the items they would need for an extended stay at the safe house.

One of the officers lived in the same building as Percy so Chris decided to swing by and check on her apartment while he was there. Hearing noise from inside he pulled his gun and used his key to quietly let himself into her apartment.

He gently placed the bag he had gotten for the first officer on the floor right inside the door as he looked around. No one was in the living room. He crept further into the apartment; no one was in the kitchen. He bypassed the hall closet knowing the noise was coming from a bedroom by now. Once he was in the doorway he rehulstered his gun seeing the women in the room looked just like Percy.

He cleared his throat and said, "Can I help you ladies?"

They all screamed and turned to face him. The oldest, he assumed her mom said, "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my daughter's apartment?"

"He's in this picture here." One of her sisters said pointing to the nightstand. That made Chris smile she had his picture on her night stand.

"I'm Chris and I was checking on Sonja's apartment and y'all where making so much noise I had to come in and check she wasn't being robbed." He answered showing them his badge.

"Where is she that she has a cop checking on her apartment?" One sister asked while the mom asked, "Is she ok?"

"She's in protective custody at the moment so I can't tell you where she is at, just that she is safe now. And she will be ok; she got a little banged up before she was pulled out."

"What do you mean before she was pulled out? My daughter is a bartender, she manages a club. Was she informing on someone?"

Chris knew his eyes had to have gotten huge at the lie Percy had told her family but he went with it, "yes ma'am she was informing on someone and they got to her before we could pull her out. She's tough though and she will be fine."

"So how come your picture is on her night stand?" Said the other sister who hadn't asked a question yet.

"I didn't know about that until just now." He grinned broadly, "I guess I'll have to ask her about it the next time I see her."

"How long have you two known each other?" Her mom asked.

"Oh about 2 years now I think. Let me get your information and I will see if I can arrange for a phone call with Sonja for you. Based on how long she has been out of contact I'd guess this visit was because you were all worried about her."

"We normally talk to her once a week and it has been nearly two months since we heard from her. We have been going through her apartment for anything we could take to the police but we hadn't found any clue as to where she'd gone. It was like she got up one day and walked out. Even her car, keys, and phone are all still here."

Chris just nodded and put the offered phone numbers in his phone. Grinning to himself he entered her mother as future mother in law.

"I have to get back to work now. I will let you know as soon as I can if I can get you a phone call to Sonja. I'm not making any promises, my boss is pretty pissed at me right now, but usually he understands the concerns of family members. I can say that I saw her a few weeks ago and she was feeling better..." he stopped himself having almost admitted that she was in the hospital by saying she should be out of the hospital by now.

They nodded and walked out with him, no longer needing to be at her apartment as they had a hotel room. One of the sisters looked at his truck strangely but kept quiet. He wondered what the look was about but let it go. He still had to get to the second officers home and collect the things he would need for a stay at the safe house. Then he needed to talk with pride about Sonja's family.

Chris dropped off the officers' stuff and checked on Abby at the lab before going into headquarters for the first time in almost a month. He was greeted with smiles and hugs or manly back pats by everyone there.

"Pride can we talk a moment?" He asked when everyone had gone back to what they were doing. When pride nodded Chris walked out to the courtyard and explained what happened earlier with Sonja's family.

"Call Sonja ask her which one of them she most wants to talk to and bring that one to the office and let her make the call from here on the scrambled line." Pride said nodding. "She didn't tell them she's an agent? That's not going to go over well when they find out. And they are probably going to find out."

A smile on his face Chris walked into Patton's office and grabbed the phone and called McGee.

"Hey McGee, pride needs me to ask Percy a question." He said when the other agent answered the phone. Once Percy was on the line Chris explained about meeting her mom and sisters. And asked about his picture on her bedside table which her sister had pointed out and he couldn't leave that detail out.

Sonja stammered, " were in my apartment going through my things? What did they think they would find a map with x marks the spot? They are not investigators if I was really missing they should have called the cops to do that. Like they did they would be suspects..."

"But they haven't been educated on that type of thing because you apparently manage a bar. And in their minds would have no reason to be in protective custody unless you informed on someone. You need to come clean on that Sonja. They need to know they can call us and find out about you if they haven't heard from you in a while."

"I know. Oh, and if you had looked at the picture you would have noticed it's a team picture, not just you. More like a family photo. Have Camila come in to talk to me she's the most level headed."

"You are out of the hospital by now right? How are you feeling? Everything going ok on your end, no more issues like Torres?"

"Yeah, we are in the safe house now, have been for a couple weeks. I'm feeling better starting to do some physical therapy under Loretta's watchful eye. And no we haven't had any more issues of the Torres variety or otherwise."

"Ok, then let me get your sister over here and I'll be calling you back. Stay safe city mouse."

"You too, country mouse..." she hesitated as if she was going to say more but she decided against it and just added. "Talk to you soon."

Chris called her sister went and picked her up from the hotel where Sonja's mother badgered him about not getting to go.

"I'm sorry ma'am, my boss said one and to get Sonja to pick who. She picked Camila. I did warn you my boss wasn't happy with me and we might not be able to make the call at all." Chris tried to reason with her.

"Why would she pick Camila and not her mother?" She pouted and clung to Chris's arm.

"It was her decision, and since I can only take one of you I have to abide by her choice. When she is home she can explain to you her reasons as she likes." Chris said as he managed to detach her from his arm and get Camila into his truck before getting in himself.

On the drive to the office Camila asked. "I have seen this truck before. In a couple photos that Sonja posted on Facebook. Selfies. Why would she take selfies in your truck?"

"Sonja has to explain that to you. I'm not getting between sisters. Though it probably won't be while you are on the phone today. They set up a special video chat for you and you won't have much time as we do not want the chat traced to her location. Basically you are going to be talking to her while our in-house hacker attempts to hack her location when he gets close the chat will be cut no matter how long that is. And the same thing will be happening on her end by another hacker working with us. Whoever gets close first will cut the chat off instantly."

"This is that serious?"

"That and more, we are taking a risk letting it happen but both hackers will also be monitoring web traffic in case someone else tries to get a peak."

"She will still be safe right? I mean if it's that serious I don't want her to take the risk..."

"She wanted you to be able to see her, so you could see she was alright. That's not something you get with just a phone call."

"So how did you two meet? It seems like you know her pretty well."

"Ran into her while I was working. We have been friends ever since."

"Just friends? I thought about it after you left, you had to have had a key to get into her apartment, and her keys where there, we had already found them and her apartment key wasn't missing."

"Not that I haven't tried, your sister is stubborn, so just friends so far." Chris answered but didn't look at her not knowing what Sonja would want shared about them since there hasn't been a them yet.

She was watching him and gave him a look, "that sounds like you don't quite believe that, but I'll let it go for now. So who were all the other people in the picture on her bedside table?"

"I didn't see the picture but when I teased her about it she said it was a group shot with my team, you'll get to meet some of them in a few minutes. More than likely it's from before a few people joined us and before one of our friends left the team. We are close like a family and Sonja didn't take it well when Meri left the team, left the state, with no goodbye."

"How come she is so close to your team?"

Chris let out a sigh and shook his head. "Sonja's gotta tell you that. I'm not gettin' in the middle of that." Chris parked then and led her inside headquarters.

Pride met them in the bullpen having been alerted that they were on the way. "Miss Percy, it's nice to meet you. I'm special agent pride. I'm sorry about the circumstances. If you would follow me we have everything setup in our tech specialist's office." Pride said as he shook her hand and led the way out of the room.

Chris followed wanting to see Percy too. He noticed her look at the kitchen strangely just like she had his truck. She was very observant he noted. It made him wonder what she did for a living. She gave the same appraising look around the courtyard.

He wasn't surprised when the link was established Camila asked, "You work with these people don't you? You don't manage a club."

Sonja laughed, "of course you would be the one to catch that, yeah I have never managed a bar. I have been a federal agent for years. I have been with NCIS for almost two years, these are my team mates." Sonja said gesturing behind her sister at King and Chris.

"So you weren't informing on someone. What happened? They said you were hurt but that you were healing well, and feeling better."

"It's an ongoing case so I can't tell you much but I basically had the crap beaten out of me before those guys with you were able to get me out. No worries I'm doing much better than my attacker she is still bed ridden. I was fine before another altercation ended up breaking one of my cracked ribs and punctured my lung. I spent about a week or so in the hospital but I'm doing better now. I have a doctor watching over my physical therapy trying to get back into shape so I can get back to work."

"Don't overdo it Sonja." Chris admonished. "We want you back whole and healthy."

"Yes, dear." She muttered.

"He's not just being over protective Sonja. I agree with him on this. Doc if you can hear me don't let her over do it." Pride added.

"Do you think I would really let her hurt herself despite how much she is begging to be able to do more?" Came the far away voice of doc wade.

Camila looked at Chris but shrugged and asked. "So what's up with you and Chris here?"

Percy ducked her head and chuckled. "I swear LaSalle it's like we are already together with as many people think that we are. Currently cam the answer to that is a few kisses and no dates yet, but that's on me. I asked him to back off before. When I get home that's probably going to change..."

"Probably?" Chris muttered, "I told them I was still going to have to convince you to date me. Kisses are all well and fine apparently when you're hurt but..."

Patton cut him off, "I'm getting close say anything that's needed right now we are going to shut down in thirty."

"I'm fine cam. Honestly. Don't worry about telling mom and gabby I'll explain it when I get back for now just tell them I'm fine. And that I love you guys. I'll call when I can but I can't say when that will be yet. Call Chris if you guys need something, he and the team can get word to me. Keep safe country mouse."

"You too city mouse." Chris answered just before the connection went black. Camila gave him a look that he was starting to learn meant she had questions but she would wait to ask them in private.

King let Camila out of the room first and held Chris back. "They need protection. If they were seen with you at Percy's apartment, or at their hotel. She looks enough like Sonja to be mistaken for her sister. If her other sister and mother do too then until they leave they need protected."

"Where would you like them to be protected at? Abby's at my place and the cops are at the stash house..."

"You have more room at your place right?" Pride asked, cutting Chris off.

"As long as her sisters can share a bed. I'll sleep on the couch and let their mom have my room."

Pride raised his eyebrows, "is that wise? I mean if you start dating Percy you really want her mother in your room?"

Chris laughed. "I haven't had anyone in my room since Savannah. I didn't take anyone to my place, that's home. It's special, where you bring only the people you mean to be in your life. Abby not withstanding since she's under my protection."

Chris joined Camila in the courtyard. "Let's head back to the hotel, I've got some news I'm not sure you and your family are going to like very well."

In his truck she asked, "Mouse?"

"She started it and it stuck." Chris said with a shrug.

"You love her don't you?" She asked watching him.

"Now you are the second person to ask me about my feelings for her, before I have a chance to talk to her about them. I'll tell you the same thing I told him. Until we have a chance to talk about what's going on between us I'm not comfortable talking about it. Hell if she would just say yes to a date I'd be over the moon."

"Yeah, you are totally gone on her." She said with a grin making Chris scowl. "So what's the news we aren't going to like?"

"While you are in town because you look so much like your sister and have been with me a few times Pride wants you guys to stay with me for protection until you leave. I already have a lab tech from dc staying in one guest room. That means you and your sister will have to share the other, and your mom can have my room, I'll sleep on the couch. It basically means the three of you will be on house arrest until you leave as I won't have to much time to escort you around. We are on an active case. I already have to be with Abby every time she is either not at the house or at the lab."

"Abby?" She asked suspiciously.

"The lab tech from dc." Chris explained. "No worries, Sonja knows about the whole situation."

"She knows that Abby is staying with you?"

"She knows that I am Abby's protection detail. And since she has her own right now if she doesn't then she didn't listen to what I was telling her. I know for a fact there are at least two men on her detail, one I know and one I don't and the one I don't know has a British accent. And I already know she likes an accent." He said with a grin, "but I'm good. I know her she doesn't do anything easy. Hell that's what got her into the hospital. One of the original agents protecting her was harassing her. She kicked his butt even though she was already injured. He's no longer on her detail."

"You do know that moms going to snoop right? I mean putting her in your room."

"That's fine, it's been a long time since there would have been anything to find. And if she finds something I missed tell her to donate it to charity. Sonja already helped me do that with everything we found that belonged to savannah."

"Savannah?" She asked curiously.

"My previous serious girlfriend, she... ah, she passed away."

"I'm sorry Chris."

"Don't be. We were high school sweethearts and had reconnected but I don't think it would have lasted. Though I didn't know that at the time."

They sat in silent the rest of the way to the hotel. Chris thinking morbidly that if not for Savannah passing would he have ever realized what he felt for Sonja? He loved Savannah and would never stop loving her but; Sonja really made him feel complete.

Camila worried that she had offended her sister's almost boyfriend, that she had brought up a bad topic and made him sad or angry. Not that he looked it but he wasn't talking anymore and he seemed to do that a lot.

Chris got them settled in at his place with less fuss than he had expected. They hadn't wanted to go anywhere but once at his house they stopped complaining. There was already an FBI team watching his house as protection for Abby so Chris explained the additions. Her mother was shocked to get Chris's room and said she hated to kick him out of his own bed.

"Ma'am, I likely won't be home much; when I am I'll catch a few hours sleep on the couch. I don't have more beds and my mother would kill me if I ever let a guest sleep on the couch." Chris explained. "Now here are the numbers of my team members." He said gesturing to a note on the counter. "Please add them to your phones in case you need anything. I'm not sure what is in the fridge so make a grocery list and text me I will get whatever you need for you as soon as I can. There are a few vegan snacks here if any of you eat like Sonja, but mostly I eat lots of animal protein so that's the majority of what I have."

"You have food here for Sonja?" Her mother asked one eyebrow arched.

"We are friends, we hang out. She has a couple bags of jerky for me at her place as a snack too."

"Yeah I found those. I wondered what my vegan daughter was doing with jerky. You two must be close friends."

Chris smiled, "yes, ma'am. Now I have to get back to work. Let us know if you need something." He fled then not wanting to answer anymore of her mother's probing questions.

Her sisters left in the next couple of days. Once they were gone her mother moved into his now free guest room. Her mother seemed to be staying until she got to see her daughter. She wasn't intrusive, she made sure he had food when he got home and night and breakfast ready in the morning before he left. She cleaned and made up grocery lists, keeping his house running better than he ever did even when he wasn't on a case.

After a week and a half Percy was badgering pride to let her come home and back to work. He finally gave in saying ok but she had to stay at LaSalle's as the house was already guarded for Abby and her mother.

"My mother is still there?" She asked hearing that.

"She took make yourself at home very seriously it seems based on what Chris has told me." Pride answered.

Percy made an exasperated noise before asking, "When can I come back?"

"Have McGee get you into a plane and let us know when and where to pick you up. Be alert, stay safe. We'll see you soon."

Chris stood waiting for her when she got off the plane. He grabbed her and hugged her tight. "I missed you. Working with Gibbs is not the most fun. He whaps the back of your head" when he thinks you aren't being smart, or broken one of his many gubbisums." He kissed her hard then before hustling her to the truck.

"I missed you too. Trust me having to just hang around knowing you and the team are here and working a dangerous case isn't very fun either." She told him as she slipped her hand into his and he started driving home.

They sat on his couch when they got to his house. It was late and she was returning to work the next day, but they both were too keyed up to sleep. Chris sat with his feet up on the ottoman on one end of the couch. Sonja sat curled into his side his arm around her with her feet up on the rest of the couch. She played with their hands while they talked.

They fell asleep talking like that and in the morning her mom found them all tangled together. Her wrapped in Chris's arms, their fingers laced together, her head resting against his arm and his against hers.

"Just friends my ass." She muttered as she took a picture of them and sent in to her other daughters.

The flash woke them but they didn't realize that both stretching looking at the other and smiling. "Sorry Chris, I guess we fell asleep talking. That kept you from your bed..."

Shaking his head Chris interrupted her. "No, I still would have slept out here. It kept you from my bed." He told her giving her hand a squeeze.

Not wanting them to see her gawking her mom almost leapt into the kitchen to start breakfast. Chris untangled himself and pulled them both up to stand. He kissed her. "I'm going to go shower quick, I'll be back. Your moms probably already in the kitchen making breakfast. She has completely spoiled me while she has been here by the way."

"She is already up? But we..." Sonja started panic written in the lines of her face.

"We are adults, and we were fully clothed and obviously just sleeping." He told her, "relax city mouse, she has been very worried about you. She'll be happy to see you finally and that you are whole and healthy." He wrapped her into a hug until he could feel her resolve kick in. Then kissed the top of her head and went to shower.

Sonja stood there and watched him walk away. Abby came down the hall then and grinned at her thinking she was watching Chris's ass which wasn't untrue. Abby grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen with her.

"What time did you get in last night?" Abby asked as she took a seat at the island.

"It was about three." Sonja answered before her mother rushed her and smothered her with a hug.

"I have so many questions for you." Her mother said her tone scolding. "You sit and answer me while I make breakfast."

"You do know you weren't obligated to cook while you were here right?" Sonja asked as she sat knowing she wasn't going to get away without answering some questions for her mother.

"I know, but I have been living here for free for over a week instead of the hotel. He was kind enough to buy groceries for all of us and not take any money for them. The least I could do was cook for the man. You two looked pretty cozy on the couch this morning." She said raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

Sonja rolled her eyes of course she would jump right in with that. "It was late when we got back, we fell asleep talking."

Chris came in then hair still wet from the shower and bare foot, dressed in jeans and an unbuttoned Henley. Grinning he kissed her as he walked by to get a glass and pour himself some orange juice. "Anyone else want any oj?" He asked like he hadn't just kissed her.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Yep, really city mouse." He answered a grin still plastered over his face. "I tried being patient with you, that doesn't seem to work. So what's different between that and getting kissed while you were in the hospital, which you didn't seem to have an issue with. Did she Abby?"

"You are right, she was upset when I hugged you for too long. What was it she said...? Oh right I believe it was mine."

Sonja turned to her in shock, "don't help him!"

"Because you know I'm right and I don't need help, or because you are gonna pull back on me just like last time I got too close?" Chris asked a little exasperation showing in his voice. His expression showing the hurt that would cause him.

Sonja turned and saw his face, saw he would back off again if she asked him to. But it would hurt him and probably hurt something between them. She walked over to him and pulled him down for another kiss. Then punched his arm. "No you ass, I just didn't want you to do this in front of my mother. Hell we haven't even had a date."

"We can fix that." He whispered in her ear before nibbling down her neck.

She whacked his arm. "You are an ass Christopher."

He just grinned and took a seat at the island near Abby. She followed smiling. Once seated she bumped her shoulder against his. She looked up and saw her mom smiling at them. Sonja whacked Chris again.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked looking down at her. Sonja just waved a hand at her mom. "What your mom is happy that you like me?" He asked grinning.

"She has plans running through her head now. I bet that her next question as soon as you leave is about a wedding or kids." When Chris just shrugged at that she stared at him open mouthed. "What does that shrug mean Christopher?" She finally spit out.

"You make me happy, I don't care who knows that. They can suggest any darn thing they like about us. Because what really matters is what you and I think about us. No one else gets a say in our relationship, not even your mother. And people might try to get there way but I know you, you won't let that happen."

Sonja just shook her head, "you are smooth country mouse I will give you that. So are we close on the case?"

"WE?!" Yell her mother. "This informing you did put you in the hospital and you want to know what happens but there is most assuredly no we on this case."

Sonja ducked her head muttering to herself that she forgot. She looked at Chris for help. But he shook his head and mouthed tell her.

"Mom, I ah, I may have fibbed a little bit when I told you what I did for a living..." Sonja trailed off. Abby gave her surprised eyes, and Chris supportively squeezed her hand. "I'm a federal agent. Chris is my partner, one of my team mates. That's how we met, not at a bar I manage. I'm not informing on anyone, this is just my job. I have been with NCIS for about 2 years now. Before that I had been with ATF."

Her mom's face lost color the instant she said this was just her job. Chris ran around the island to catch her if needed but she swatted a hand at him. "I'm fine!" She snapped at him. He hovered near here anyway. "Why did you lie to me?" She asked in a shaking voice. Anger radiating off her in waves.

"At first I didn't want you to worry about me, and then it was safer for you not to know. And now at NCIS I was just afraid that since I hadn't told you at the beginning that you would be hurt or mad about it."

"Well I'm both. Hurt that you didn't think I could handle it and mad that you would go into such a dangerous field. What if you had died? You were in the hospital and none of your family knew. We found out in accident because we ran into Chris at your apartment looking for you."

"I know mom and I'm sorry you should have had my team's numbers in case you got worried and wanted to check on me instead of having to come looking yourself."

"And you mister did not correct us..." she started rounding on Chris.

"I'm sorry ma'am, as much as I care about your daughter it was her explanation to make not mine. In my defense I never said one way or the other if she worked with me or not. I said we met at her work and we saw each other a lot." Chris interrupted her. "If I had told you Sonja would have been mad at me for breaking the news without her. And without her here your anger would have been directed at me during the telling."

Abby, Chris, and Sonja's phones all started going off at the same time. Gibbs calling Abby, Pride calling Chris, and Gregorio calling Sonja.

"I'm sorry mom but we have to go. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. While we are gone you can come up with a list of questions, and when I get a chance I will go over all of them with you. I'm sure Chris wouldn't mind adding his two cents in to if you had anything you wanted to ask him too." Sonja said quickly before answering her phone.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: as always I own nothing that's familiar.

Abby, Chris, and Sonja jumped into Chris's truck as soon as they were dressed and ready. Everyone was assembling at the morgue for a pre operation meeting. Chris had his and Sonja's gear in his back seat. Just as the rest of the team would have theirs. Abby would be staying at the morgue, ready for anything they might need.

When they walked in the whole team swarmed Percy. Giving her tight hugs and letting her know they were glad to see her healthy again. She shook hands with Gibbs, Vance, and bishop meeting them for the first time.

They made plans to collect the mayor at his home. That would be less public than anywhere else. While protected it would not be as secure as city hall.

They broke into four groups. Percy with pride at the front door. Chris with Gibbs at the back. Vance and bishop watched the east side while Sebastian and Gregorio watched the west. They had a warrant that the gateman decided was enough to leave his post. Not wanting to get involved with whatever was going down.

They drove down the drive in the police cruiser that they had borrowed from the two cops they had in custody. Before getting too close to the house the other teams jumped out and got into position. Chris squeezed Percy shoulder as he got out, but neither said anything to the other. Once in place they radioed pride and he continued down the drive.

Pride pulled right up under the carport in front of the house. He and Percy had barely opened the doors before the mayor was on the steps yelling about where they had been. Had they found the girl? He stopped short seeing who got out of the car and started yelling at them to get off his property and why were they in a NOPD cruiser?

"We borrowed it from a couple of friends of yours. They won't be needing it for a few years." Percy answered, a look of satisfaction on her face when the fear crossed his.

"Hamilton, you are under arrest." Pride added reading him his rights. When he was finished pride showed him the warrant and explained that it covered both the house and his office, with domestic terrorist charges against him, nothing was going to be left to the chance of being missed.

"Domestic terrorism?" Hamilton asked shocked.

"Your attorney can take the charges up with the court. I didn't write them up, though I do agree with them." Pride answered as he stood over Hamilton. Who was now sitting on his front steps as the teams went through his home for evidence.

They managed to go through the whole house without interruption. When they dropped the mayor off at the county jail however, the media got wind somehow and crowded around the entrance. Trying for a picture of the mayor in cuffs and being led inside by none other than Sonja Percy. Pride thought she disserved it after what she had been through because of the mayor. The media had descended on city hall as well, making it hard for them to get inside and finish their work.

It had been a long hard day so when they got back pride made them all a late dinner while they did their paperwork. Everyone wanted to finish the case that day so that everything would be ready for a jury as soon as possible. Abby and Sebastian had been going through the evidence since they raided the mayor's home and were nearly done at the same time as the team was so Sebastian drove them over to headquarters to join the others for dinner.

Percy having been out of the field for nearly two months fell asleep on Chris's shoulder at the table. She had eaten and tried to stay awake and listen to her teammates talk around her but she slowly drifted off.

Gregorio made a fuss about how cute they were and Chris just shrugged the shoulder that wasn't holding Percy's head. She could sleep on him any time she wanted.

When they were ready to leave Chris pulled her into his arms, managing to not wake her up, and was followed to his truck by Abby, pride, and Gibbs.

"While you are taking care of Percy we thought we would be the protection for you and the girls." Gibbs answered his questioning gaze. It surprised Chris that Gibbs answered and not pride.

Gibbs, Vance, and bishop followed Chris home and made sure the three of them got inside safely before heading to their own accommodations, the safe house the cops were stashed at.

There was a note that dinner was in the fridge. Chris was almost sorry that they had already eaten as her mother was a great cook. He was glad she had put it in the fridge so that it hadn't spoiled with how late they had been.

He laid Percy down on his bed and took off her boots. He smiled at the shit kickers she had been wearing knowing she could handle herself. He checked his room, Abby's, and the rest of the house. Even peeking in to make sure her mom was ok before he settled himself on the couch.

He woke a little while later when Sonja snuggled in next to him wrapping her arms around him and snuggling her face down against his neck.

"Everything alright city mouse?" He asked wondering why she was joining him on the couch.

"You weren't there." She muttered sleepily, "Missed you." Chris fell asleep happy to have her in his arms.

He woke late the next day with Percy curled on top of him like a contented cat sunning itself on a comfortable cushion. He grinned and kissed the top of her head before stretching. He noticed himself rub against her and wondered about her reaction to waking up to that. He tried to slide out from underneath her but only ended up dropping them to the ground. He was still under her so at least he hadn't squished her, but now she was awake.

"Why are we on the floor?" She asked confused. "How did we get back here? Why aren't we in the bed?" Suddenly there was a scrambling noise followed by pounding coming from the kitchen. And then she was being licked.

"Bradley, Baron Sit!" LaSalle said trying to keep his voice commanding when Percy was squealing with laughter.

Her mom came in, "sorry I didn't think you would be up yet."

Chris shook his head and detangled himself from Sonja and the puppies. "Don't be sorry, they are aloud to run around the house. I'm just trying to keep them from the bedrooms."

"Since when do you have dogs?" Sonja asked as she moved over to them and started petting them. They sat quietly and let her pet them having not yet been released from their command to sit.

"You are good boys, you can play." Chris told them, they had taken very well to the training they were getting. A buddy of his trained police dogs and recommended a place to Chris for training. So far he was very satisfied. "I had been looking into dog breeds for a little while. Their litter was just released to buyers about a week ago. I had been visiting them with a trainer to start that process before I could take them home. And since then we have had a few training sessions here at the house."

"These puppies are that young?" She squeaked looking at the size of them already. "How big are they going to end up?" Chris pulled up a picture of the parents he had taken at the breeders. They were standing next to their owners so she could get a sense of the size they would be. "Wholly crap Chris! Did you get the biggest dogs ever?"

"Nope, they weren't even on the biggest dog breeds list I started looking at. They are known for being protective, great with families, and guarding as long as they are trained well and socialized early. So the whole team has to come over and meet them and often for a while so they can get to know them. And I have been taking them to the dog park as often as I can so they know how to treat other dogs."

"What made you get guard dogs?" She asked him as she rubbed their bellies cooing at them.

"I want a family in the future, and I need to know that they are safe. Having well trained dogs will keep them that way. But you can't get dogs and train them once you have a family you have to train them ahead of time so the family is always protected." He said quietly watching her the whole time. Neither noticed her mom was still in the room or the tear that escaped her eye knowing that this man cared so much for her daughter that he was planning ahead for them.

Sonja turned and gaped at him. "You need to slow down Chris..."

"I'm not rushing you Sonja. Like I said they need to be fully trained and I know we haven't even gone out together that it may not be us that I have a family with, we might not work." He paused and clears his throat. "Either way these guys will be ready for a family when it happens." Her mom went back into the kitchen letting them talk it out, she knew her daughters could be stubborn and she was hoping that Sonja wasn't so stubborn that she pushed Chris away.

Chris went over and slid his body in behind her and held her against his chest. Petting baron while she pet Bradley. He leaned his head against the back of hers and said "I want you in my life like this but I would never push you. I never want you to feel like that. I was so scared when I found you in that jail cell, I know what our job is but seeing you like that knowing I couldn't protect you that I won't be able to protect a family, if I ever have one, 24/7, it made me a little paranoid. So I researched good dog breeds for guarding. I needed to have something in place to keep me from worrying when I have a family someday."

She turned her head and kissed him not saying anything yet.

Neither noticed Abby as she walked through to the kitchen. She noticed they were having some sort of moment and walked through silently not treating them and the puppies like she normally would have.

In the kitchen she asked Mrs. Percy. "So what's going on out there?" She gestured back towards the living room.

"He was explaining why he got the pups last I saw and she was a little shocked at the reasoning. She didn't pull away did she?"

Shaking her head Abby said, "He has her wrapped in his whole body and they are each petting one of the dogs. He seemed to be talking to her, his head resting against hers."

They heard Sonja's laughter from the other room and Abby poked her head out to see what was happening. Walking back to the island she took a seat smiling at Mrs. Percy. "They are fine for now. They were kissing and being licked by the pups."

Chris and Sonja joined them in the kitchen hand in hand Bradley and baron following at their heels. "Bed!" Chris said and both pups went over to their cushions in the corner. "Don't want them to think they can start begging for food." He told Sonja at her curious glance.

While Mrs. Percy made breakfast for Abby, Chris, and herself. Chris moved around behind her making something. When Mrs. Percy started plating food he turned around and brought the plate in his hands to Sonja. He made her toast with peanut butter some with bananas and chocolate chips others with apple slices and cinnamon. He kissed her cheek, moved to sit next to her, and dug into the food he had been served.

"Thank you again, for cooking, it's delicious." Chris told her mother after taking a bite of the omelet and fried potatoes she had made.

"It's nothing, your opened you home to my daughters and I, bought all the groceries for a house full of people without taking a cent for them, and made sure that we all stayed safe. I think that deserves a few home cooked meals. Since you said that you were ok with questions about marriage and kids what are your plans for my daughter?" She asked making Sonja make an inarticulate sound of horror.

Chris grinning squeezed her hand. "I was hoping I could talk her into a date this evening. We got the bad guy and the paperwork is finished. But as for wedding and kids we aren't there yet to have any sort of answers. I'm not rushing into this we'll see how it goes once we are actually seeing each other."

The three of them went into work, everyone meeting at the morgue again so they were all in one place. They went back over everything making sure every t was crossed and every I dotted. That every single piece of evidence was catalogued correctly. Pride made copies of all the reports and all of the pictures. He took pictures of the catalogs and the items they pertained to. He gave a copy to Vance for safe keeping and kept one for himself before letting the evidence be taken for trial storage.

The dc team members flew home that afternoon and would continue to guard Brooklyn. Doc wade returned to New Orleans in time to thank Palmer for his help before they left. When Abby hugged Chris goodbye Sonja was right there next to them making sure she wasn't too handsy with him.

Grinning wickedly Abby kissed Chris's cheek and said, "Thanks for taking me in. I enjoyed my time with you." She hugged Sonja, who was obviously stirred up, next and said into her ear. "Relax I'm just teasing, he was a perfect gentleman." Abby laughed and moved on hugging the rest of the team before they left. Chris squeezed her hand quickly; not holding too long knowing Sonja wasn't ready to show that sort of intimacy around the team.

Pride gave them a speech about staying save and being vigilant. He suggested not being alone and Sonja staying with Chris until after the trial. He let them have the rest of the day off unless a new case came up, but all the rest of their work could wait another day.

While driving back to his house he asked if she wanted to take the pups to the dog park with him. He wanted to start slow, let her get used to being just with him. Let her work out any lingering anxiety she might have. Grinning he reached over and took her hand in his holding it the rest of the way home.

Bradley and baron greeted them at the door their wagging butts on the floor. Their whole bodies wriggling with excitement. Chris pet each of them on the head and left them sitting like that as he went to go get their leashes. Baron couldn't help himself when he saw the leash in Chris's hands he jumped up and barked.

"Baron, sit!" Chris demanded. "Good boy Bradley!" He told the other dog once baron sat again. Giving Bradley a piece of kibble and a pat on the head. "Positive reinforcement." He explained to Sonja. "You don't want a dog that is meant to protect you and your family to be afraid of you or you to be afraid of them. When I give them commands I have to be authoritative and occasionally they recommend wrestling with them and getting them pinned so that they know who is leader of their pack."

"Are you going to teach them commands in a different language too?" She asked nodding her head in understanding having worked with police dogs before.

"No, they recommend that you teach them in your native language for guard dogs. When you are stressed you don't tend to remember to call out in a different language. We could teach them Spanish if you wanted..." he started but stopped seeing her eyes get wide. "English is good enough. They'll learn who they should listen to just by being around those people often enough."

Chris got the dogs into the back of his truck. He opened the windows so they could put their heads out. Both did so but they sat quietly tails wagging ears flapping in the breeze. Sonja laughed at baron she could see his puppy smile in the mirror. At the park normally Chris held both of their leashes but he gave Bradley to Sonja today as they walked over to the fenced in grassy doggy play-yard.

Bradley walked with her, right next to her leg. Not pulling ahead or lagging behind sniffing everything he passed. Sonja reached in his pocket and got a couple pieces of kibble and gave him one for walking so nicely on his lead. Once inside she had him sit and stay while taking off his leash. When he didn't even twitch to get up after she took off the leash she gave him another piece.

"Good boy, Bradley. You are a good puppy yes you are." She cooed at him. She got him to shake both paws separately and gently giving him kibble each time before telling him, "alright buddy go play." She looked at Chris a huge smile on her face. It brightened even more when he produced a frisbee.

"They like to chase it but they aren't very good at catching it yet. And half the time they carry it back together." He told her handing it over.

Sonja waited for them to investigate the sights and smells of the park before calling them over and throwing the frisbee. Chris watched her play a smile on both of their faces. She threw the frisbee until both of them stopped bringing it back for her to throw it again. Chris being the gentleman picked up all of their bombs and went and gather the frisbee which made Sonja laugh. Chris flipped the frisbee over and poured some water into it. Seeing what he was doing Sonja called them over. Chris smiled to himself when both obediently lumbered over to her.

Back in the truck Chris took her hand again as he drove back to his house. He happily sang along to the radio. When they got back And the pups situated Sonja asked if they could go get some of her things. Chris sat on her bed as she packed up some of her things so she could stay at his house until pride thought it safe for her to return home. When she seemed finished Chris pulled her down into his lap holding her close.

"Would you go to dinner with me tonight?" He asked looking in her eyes as he held her close.

"What about mom?"

Grinning Chris said, "I'm not taking your mother on our first official date. She'll be fine at the house. She has an early warning system in the pups and the FBI are still outside. They will be until after the trial is done."

"No ya goofball. I meant she is living at your house. how do we explain...?"

"She knows that we haven't been on a date yet Sonja. My guess is she will understand." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "but we could probably stay here until its dinner time if you wanted. But then since she knew we came here she might get suspicious of such a long absence." She smacked his arm. But didn't protest when he kissed her.

Chris lay back on her bed and pulled her with him, never breaking their kiss. Now lying on top of him Sonja pulled back. "And what do you think you are doing?"

"Getting more comfortable?" He answered questioningly wondering if she was mad at him for moving too quickly. They were just kissing he thought.

She laughed at his evasiveness, Kissed him again, then got up off the bed. "No beds yet. Let's head back to your house. I'll get settled in the guest room and then we can go to dinner. Nothing too big. ok Chris, low key maybe?"

Grinning he hopped off the bed and pulled her back into his arms. He did a happy little dance with her before kissing her. He grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "The only part of that that makes me sad is getting you settled in the guest room. I really like wakin' up to you in my arms."

Later they drove down to the quarter and found a place to park. Once out of the car Chris took her hand and they walked to Chartres House where Chris had made reservations. They ordered fried green tomatoes to share while they looked over the menu. Sonja decided on the Portobello burger and Chris chose the hot roast beef and gravy po' boy. They sat quietly until the waitress came back to take their orders and deliver the appetizer.

Because they already knew each other so well Chris asked, "so what did you want to be when you grew up? Did you want to be a cop?"

Sonja laughed, "no I wanted to be a vet. I attended a lecture in college with a friend applying to the FBI though and loved it. What about you?"

"I always was making Cade play the bad guy so I could catch him and lock him up. So yeah my momma would tell you I was always going to be a cop." He answered.

They spent the rest of the meal chatting and laughing with each other. Chris held out his hand to her after he paid. She took it and stood, they walked out hand in hand. Outside Chris spun her into his arms and kissed her. Lifting his lips just slightly he said, "I'm not ready for our date to be over. Do you want to go dancing?"

Sonja kissed him and laughed nodding but said, "you can dance?" A teasing look in her eyes.

Chris nibbled along her jaw to her ear and whispered, "I'd love to show you exactly how well but I have a house guest. So I guess we have to keep the moves at a pg-13 level, and probably keep them contained to the clubs."

Sonja shivered and pulled him back for another kiss, "I'll have to convince her to leave then." She told him before taking his hand that had traveled down to her butt and heading off to a club.

They danced for hours, their bodies never leaving contact with one another. Each had had to glare away a few people looking to cut in with one of them. One girl was bold enough to put her arms around Chris and try to put her body between them. Sonja was ready to pull her off him when Chris politely put her aside saying he only danced with his girlfriend. She pouted and tried to grind against his back so Chris looked down at Sonja and nearly yelled so it would be loud enough for the hanger on to hear. "Want to go home? I think it's getting too crowded here, and there can be fewer clothes involved." He said a grin taking over his face.

She pulled him down for a kiss putting some body English into it before yelling back that she was good with fewer clothes. They walked out hand in hand; the hanger on watching them slack jawed. They walked back to his truck hand in hand.

They sat on the couch again talking until they fell asleep. Chris again sat with his feet up on the ottoman on one end of the couch. Sonja sat curled into his side, his arm around her with her feet up on the rest of the couch, their fingers interlaced. Chris rested his head on top of hers. Bradley lay along Sonja's legs, her free hand resting on his head, and Barron lay on the ottoman snuggling with Chris's feet.

Sonja's mom found them like that in the morning and shooed the dogs outside before starting breakfast.

The dogs barked for a moment outside but settled and the noise didn't wake either of them. Not long after that the front door opened and Cade and Chris's mom walked in the pups at their feet. Wondering how the pups got back in Sonja's mom came out of the kitchen. Having seen them in the pictures around the house she knew they were his family. She brought a finger to her lips and motioned them into the kitchen with her. And pointing to the couch so they understood why they were being quite.

In the kitchen Cade asked, "since when is cuddling something Chris and Sonja do?"

Having not met the team before his mother looked at him, "that was his partner Sonja?" At Cade and her mother's nods she smiled and said, "he has been wanting to snuggle that girl for a long time."

"Oh?" Asked Sonja's mom. "I'm Sofia Percy, Sonja's mother by the way." She said offering her hand to first Chris's mom then Cade. "that's the second time I've found them on the couch like that. the third time they were more relaxed and actually laying there together."

Shaking her hand Chris's mom said, "I'm carol Ann LaSalle, Chris's mom, and this is my older son Cade. If you don't mind my asking, you seem to be at home here, how come you are staying with Chris and not Sonja?"

Bradley and Barron seeing they weren't getting a treat went back to snuggle with Chris and Sonja.

"That's a long story, why don't you two sit while I start breakfast." She turned and gathered the items she would need before starting the story. "My other girls and I talk with each other and Sonja once a week. We are scattered across the country and I don't want us to grow apart. We hadn't heard from or able to get a hold of Sonja for nearly two months. We were worried so we all flew in got a hotel and went over to Sonja's apartment. We had been there for hours looking the place over. Her keys and phone where there the oddest thing we found was a few bags of jerky since she is vegan we didn't understand that at all. We were searching through her bedroom when Chris comes in and scared the daylights out of us. He was just checking on her apartment as she was in protective custody. We thought at the time that she was a bar manager so couldn't understand why. Their boss let one of my daughters talk to Sonja via a secure connection, when he saw her he decided we looked too much like Sonja and could be mistaken for her and we needed to be protected as well. My daughters went home after a day or two but I wanted to see that Sonja was safe before I left so I stayed. Since the tech from dc was staying here already the house was guarded so this is where they decided to have us stay while we were in town."

"You seem ok with what was happening out there." His mom started.

Laughing her mom said, "that boy is over the moon about my Sonja and he makes her happy. He has been a complete gentleman the whole time I have been here. until my other daughters left he had me sleeping in his own room and he slept on the couch. He refused to take any money for groceries despite the fact that at one point he was buying them for four other people than himself. He's a good man and that's all I could ask for for my daughter. What do you think about it?" She asked curious.

"As long as she doesn't push him away again. You're right he's completely in love with her but she pulled back once and told him to back off. He was crushed; I wouldn't want to see that happen again."

The smell of food woke Chris. He heard the sound of voices from the kitchen and wondered who was there but didn't go investigate yet as Sonja was in his arms and he wanted to cuddle a bit more. He pulled her more into his lap and turned her sleepy face to his for a kiss. "Good morning Sonja. have I told you that I really enjoy waking up with you in my arms?" He asked kissing her again.

She grinned and blushed but asked, "who is here?" At his shrug she jumped off his lap surprising Barron awake making him look around barking for an enemy.

"Barron enough." Chris soothed the dog as he stood up and pulled Sonja back into his arms. "Easy Sonja, whoever it is had to already have walked past us unless they came in through the back. They left us sleeping so it's not anyone that would have a problem with us seeing each other." He kissed her and held her tight until she relaxed a little. Once she did he looked down at her, "ready to find out who is talking to your mom?"

Hand in hand they walked into the kitchen, where Chris stopped abruptly. "Momma? Cade? What are you two doing here?" Chris asked confused.

"Well we came to get mommas car since she had to return her rental and you hadn't had a chance to bring it back yet. But we've spent some time talking with Mrs. Sofia here. Your mother is a lovely woman Ms. Sonja." Cade said coming over and giving Sonja a hug. "It's good to see you again. I hear you were hurt recently. You good?" He gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Giggling Sonja hugged him back. "It's good to see you too Cade. Yeah I'm better or this one wouldn't have let me come back."

Chris grumbled and pulled her back into his arms away from his brother.

"You going to tell your own brother what she told Abby?" Sonja's mom asked him, chuckling.

Chris shrugged and nodded before turning back to his brother and saying, "mine." Still holding Sonja wrapped in his arms. Cade's mouth dropped open in surprise. Chris had never been so possessive of a girl with him, not even Savannah, and Sonja was just his partner.

"How was your date?" Sonja's mom asked them as she started plating breakfast. Chris took Sonja to a seat at the table and went to make her breakfast, bringing over coffee for her and a mug for himself before getting started.

His mom and Cade watched him curiously as he put her food together and brought it to her giving her a kiss before joining her at the table having grabbed a plate for himself from her mother as he walked by.

Chris grinned back at her mom, "it was great up until the end when some girl was trying to butt in. We walked out not wanting to deal with that."

"Date? With who?" Cade asked confused. "Last I heard you weren't seeing anyone cause you didn't know how to move into a relationship instead of just a series of first dates."

All three women shared a look that simply conveyed one thought, men sucked at seeing what was in front of them.

"With Sonja bro, that's why I said mine." Chris said shaking his head. "Grab a plate and come eat before it gets cold. Mrs. Sofia is a great cook. She has been spoiling me the whole time she was here." He added when Cade stood there stunned. Both of their mothers had already joined them.

Cade grabbed his plate and came and sat, "so how long have you two been an item, and why haven't I heard about this?"

"Cade, your brother has had a thing for Sonja since the first day they met; you could hear it in his voice when he talked about her." Sonja gave Chris a raised eyebrow look at that remembering how he fought against her joining the team.

"What I can't think you are hot and not want to change the status quo? But I take back everything I said then because you joining the team was the best thing that ever happened to me." He answered her look. Then turned back to his brother and with a wicked grin said, "we had our first date last night."

"Be nice, Christopher, start at the beginning." At his look she amended, "fine maybe not the beginning how about finding me in jail?"

"Jail!?" Her mother screeched.

Wincing Sonja nodded, "yeah, why I was there is part of the case we just finished. since it still has to go through trial I can't explain."

"If you aren't going to explain that, what about being in jail did you want me to tell them?" Chris asked.

"Not the how of it but when you showed up and told me you had a plan and then showing up to get me out."

"You don't think I need to start as far back as the hug?" Chris asked curious.

Sonja shrugged, "you could but then you'd have to explain melody too and I wasn't sure you wanted to."

"Momma and Cade already heard all about that." Chris said with a shrug. "She had me thinking that baby was mine how could I have not told them first that I had a kid and second that it turned out that he wasn't mine. his mother just used me to get the real daddy arrested because she was afraid since he was hittin' her, that he would start hittin' him too."

"She was staying here." Sonja growled.

"In the guest room your mommas in." Chris answered calmly.

"She kissed you, making sure I saw it."

"Now you wouldn't be jealous would you? Like you said she kissed me, I didn't know she was going to do it and I was not happy that she did. The only reason I let her stay here was I thought that little boy was mine."

"You are one to talk about jealousy mister. You spent a whole day spitting mad because a coffee date kissed me and you saw it."

Chris shrugged, "but I told you I cared about you. You were the one that told me to back off."

"Just start at the jail, I think our conversation just now explained our handful of months before that for them." Sonja said blushing.

"Yeah ok, so we had more than our share of tense little moments like that prior to her being in jail. Those all started with me trying to take her place on a dangerous mission because I couldn't take the thought of her dying. No actually I guess they started because I could have died but the guy's gun dry fired."

"That is not starting at the jail, and now look at our mother's you have them shocked that we both nearly died. And at least I could mostly control my situation you had no way of knowing that gun would dry fire."

"A floating bomb that the coast guard was going to force to explode if you didn't disarm it is not control Sonja. I told you to get off that damn boat that they were going to blow it and you didn't listen. Thank god they didn't blow it right away. You didn't know that they wouldn't. And if Brody hadn't have shot him there was a remote switch that could have blown you up at any time!" Chris got up and started pacing his heart racing at the thought of her dying. He came to a stop next to her and knelt down taking her face in his hands he said, "please don't do that to me again. I..." he trailed off ducking his head not wanting to push her too hard and say that he didn't know what he would do if she died, that he wasn't sure he could live without her.

Sonja reached down and tipped his head up, "we are both still here Chris." She kissed him gently.

When they pulled apart he nodded and stood. "I'm going to take the dogs for a run. I'm sorry I can't get that out of my head. Go ahead and keep telling them what happened." He leaned down and kissed her again wishing he could tell her that he loved her.

"Keep alert, he still has connections." Sonja told him.

"Then keep Bradley here. I'll run him later; I don't want to leave you with no warning system. You've worked with him more he'll know to listen to you."

Sonja watched him go concerned that he was still so upset about what had happened. When she finally turned back to the table she found all three of them watching her waiting.

"The melody thing happened just before I came home to help with my step father. By the time I got back she was gone and Chris had had the guy arrested and shipped off to Texas for the warrant he had out for his arrest. He didn't tell me so I just thought he was being strange ignoring his phone then when he started answering it he'd leave a scene and not tell anyone why or how long he'd be gone. I found out because pride called us in on a case and told me he hadn't been able to get ahold of Chris. I offered to swing out here and pick him up. She answered the door in what looked like just a t-shirt. Then Chris came in from a different room playing airplane with this baby boy." Sonja kept telling them what had happened between them leaving out as much as she could about the cases. It took her a long while to put it all out there.

Chris walked back in just as she was finishing about them dancing last night and coming back here. How she didn't want to go to bed because they were talking. Happy hearing she liked being with him so much she didn't want to go to sleep over being with him he leaned down and kissed her.

"Why don't you two just go to bed instead of sharing the couch as you have been? Wouldn't it make more sense since you seem to end up sleeping together anyway?" Her mother asked.

"Mom!" Sonja was shocked she would say something like that.

"What? Just because my first husband is in jail and the second passed away doesn't mean I don't know what happens when you are in a relationship. Besides you have managed to just sleep on the couch what makes the bed any different?"

Grinning Chris whispered in her ear, "it would be a nice change from the couch. And you know my vote on waking up with you in my arms." Looking up Chris added loud enough for everyone to hear. "Momma we have been so busy I haven't had a chance to even look at your car. So why don't I make a pitcher of tea and you sit and get to know Sonja and Mrs. Sofia."

They sat on the front porch watching Chris and Cade fiddle with the car. Both pups lying at Sonja's feet. Sonja kept getting distracted by the sight of Chris without his shirt on, so she mostly let their mothers talk.

"You know she has always talked about not wanting to wear white. She didn't like to strictly follow traditions like that..." she heard her mother say.

She whipped her head around and nearly screeched, "what are you two talking about?" Both pups popped up to their feet and looked around for the source of her distress. Without thinking about it she put a hand on each of their heads to calm them both and herself.

"Nothing dear, go back to your gawking." Her mother told her.

"Please talk about something else, hell anything else. We have only had one date."

"Why do you assume we were talking about you? I have two other daughters. And we are getting to know each other."

"Because both of them want the big fancy white dresses, I'm the only one that doesn't."

Chris having noticed the dogs' change of posture had walked over to them. leaving Cade to tinker on his own for a moment. Sonja jumps in surprise when he says, "now momma, Mrs. Sofia I need you two to lay off this topic. Can't you see how jumpy she gets at just the thought? That's not good for our relationship. I don't want her to get jumpy on me and bolt. I like where we are now and what might come might come or it might not right now it is too early to know." Turning to Sonja he bent his knees and sat on his heels so he was on eye level with her. "Our speed is our speed, like I said, no one else gets a say. We are just going to enjoy everything as it comes our way."

He gave her a hug and her brain nearly melted having the muscles she had been admiring from afar surrounding her. Sonja leaned up and kissed him ignoring her mom when she turned to Chris's mom and said, "I can't believe she is defeated by the muscles, she can be so stubborn."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I own nothing that is familiar. I want to say thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry for the delay, I got wrapped up in a couple other story ideas before I finished this one. The good thing though is I have more to post. The sad thing is this is not my best chapter.

One year later...

When it was all said and done Hamilton was given 40 years in jail, his terms to be served separately and without early parole. He was also fined 10 million dollars in damages. These funds went to pay for fixing up the Clearwater neighborhood including increasing the police force.

As they were still under protection Sonja had long ago given up her apartment and officially moved in with Chris. With the trial over the protection would be leaving soon though pride wanted them to stay for a month or so just in case Hamilton thought he was clear now that the trial was done.

Sonja lay with her head on his bare chest one arm draped over his stomach. His head was propped up so he could see her. One hand ran lazy circles over her bare back.

"So I know you said you wanted a family some day..." she started. "Did you ever think about kids?" She asked wondering how they hadn't had this talk yet.

"Yeah, I want kids. I just worry about it because Cade isn't the only branch of our family tree that needs a little help. What about you?"

She sighed and hunched more into his side before saying, "I was raped and beaten when I was a teenager. One of the lasting effects is that the doctors were not sure if I could get pregnant, much less take a pregnancy to term. I lost my choice on that a long time ago."

Chris squeezed her tight and kissed the top of her head before he used one finger under her jaw to ask her to look up at him. "Just because we wouldn't be able to have a child naturally does not mean we couldn't have children. We could always adopt. There are so many children already in this world that need help."

She looked away before saying, "you have to be married to adopt."

"That's not something you want for us?" Chris asked her softly trying to keep his emotions to himself but he still sounded a little hurt.

She looked back at him her face confused, "I uh," she started and panic came over her features.

Chris sat up and pulled her into his lap holding her against his chest rocking a little. "Shh, relax city mouse. We are going your speed, I didn't ask, I didn't bring it up. Yes, I want that for us but I would never push you." He chuckled before adding, "I thank every lucky star that I have, that you love me, and that's enough for me, Sonja. even if you are never ready for anything more." He could feel her tears on his chest. He hated when she cried, it tore out his heart. Chris started singing whatever song he could think of softly. music soothed her, and she loved when he relaxed enough to sing in the car.

She relaxed to the point that Chris thought she had fallen asleep. "I do want that." she whispered into his chest. "I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't." Chris's heart swelled a smile blooming on his face. He glanced at his bedside table but didn't make a move. She wasn't ready yet, she had just had a panic attack thinking about it.

They had slid down and were laying together when one of their phones started ringing. Groaning Chris reached and grabbed it handing her the phone.

Her face brightened, and she answered, "hi daddy!" Chris's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't thought about her biological dad, he only knew that her step dad died, and that she had not liked him.

She winced. "I know I haven't been to see you in about a year and a half, but honestly I couldn't. I'm in protective custody. The trial is done now though it shouldn't be too much longer before I can come see you. I have someone I want you to meet." She laughed. "Well I didn't meet him in protective custody, we are partners at ncis." She sighed, "I have known Chris for about four years, he has saved my ass a few times. Most recently from this case that's just wrapping up. He got me out of jail..."

Chris could hear yelling on the other end of the line. "It was just a few days daddy. And I'm fine now." Chris winced for her hearing the yelling again.

"Yes I said now, and no by the time he got me out I was beat to shit. Some dirty cops hired this chic to beat me. But we got them, and it's their turn in jail." She paused, "no I got myself in jail. Chris got me out, and he and our team kept me from going back. The trial is over so I can tell you that we took down a dirty mayor, and several dirty cops that were on his payroll. It was a hard case with as much pull as he has. The mayor is the one that got me in jail."

She paused listening to her father again. "I told you I wanted you to meet him. I had planned on bringing him with me, as soon as the protective detail is lifted. No he doesn't know, but I'll make sure he does. No, I'm not ashamed of you, at work only my boss knew, and I just forgot that Chris didn't know."

Chris raised a questioning eyebrow at that and opened his mouth to ask but her death glare stopped him from actually saying anything.

"I love you daddy, I'll be out as soon as I can. And I'll bring Chris with me."

When she hung up she turned to Chris, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her until she wasn't thinking anymore. When he pulled back he asked, "so how come I don't know about your dad?"

"He is in prison." Sonja answered after a long sigh. "He is in because he was protecting me. I... I was walking home from school and some guys tried to snatch me. Daddy had walked outside just in time to see them open the van door behind me. He screamed my name and started running towards me. I was able to keep away from them long enough for him to get to me but he wasn't satisfied that I was safe. Girls had been going missing in our area for months. Dad hauled one out of the van as it took off. He beat the guy nearly to death. He got the max because the guy was 17. I was 16, so he should be up for parole soon. Next year I think?"

"I bet then he hasn't gotten to meet very many boyfriends?" Chris asked.

"Only if you count the guys that took me to homecoming freshman and sophomore years of high school." She said the worry clear on her face. "He'll like you though. I mean part of your job is keeping me alive. You planned ahead and got the pups to keep us safe at home..."

"Ah yeah but we have been living together for a year..." he trailed off looking ill.

"He wants me to be safe and happy. You do both of those things for me Chris. Relax, even if daddy doesn't love you, he will have to deal because I do." She kissed him.

About a week later they were able to drive out to the prison her father was in. They greeted Sonja like they knew her asking if everything was alright she hadn't been out in a while. It made Chris wonder how often Sonja normally came out here. They walked hand in hand both of them keeping their eyes moving looking for danger. As they waited for doors to be opened Chris stood behind her watching their backs.

At the meeting room Sonja rushed inside no longer paying attention to the criminals around them. Chris had to bite back a reprimand knowing she hadn't seen her father for a long time so he watched over her keeping an eye on their surroundings.

"Dad!" She exclaimed hugging him earning a couple grunts from the guards about not touching. Chris put himself between the closest guard and Sonja keeping his eyes moving.

"Is this your young man?" Her father asked having watched Chris the whole time, except when he grabbed Sonja in a hug.

"Dad, this is Chris. Chris this is my dad."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Chris said and offered his hand. The guards again made a noise of complaint but the hand shake was over soon so they didn't come over.

The room was a place for families and friends to come visit with a prisoner. There were several tables bolted to the ground with several battered chairs around each. There was a guard in each corner inside and two outside each exit to the space. With the main guard office just around the corner.

Before they could say anything else an alarm sounded, and the guards around the room were suddenly halfed in number.

"Sonja, I have a bad feeling about this." Chris cautioned placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, it happens every once and a while. Besides we are stuck in here until those guards come back. They only allow prisoners on good behavior or for non violent crimes access to these rooms. I got dad the use since I'm a federal agent and he has been on his best behavior."

Whatever Chris was going to say was cut off when he was rushed by one of the prisoners wielding one of the chairs. Chris was fast enough to get his own chair up in defense. The other inmate rushed Sonja bare fisted. She ducked his strike and jabbed his ribs before dancing back.

"We are federal agents. Do you know what assult on a federal agent will add to your sentence?" Chris asked them. Glancing at Sonja and making sure she was ok before snatching the chair out of his attackers hands, dropping it before getting in a right cross that had the guys eyes rolling back in his head. As soon as he knew the guy was out cold he circled around behind the inmate that was advancing on Sonja. Sonja went at him with a one two combination and knocked him right into Chris's arms. Chris put him in a choke hold and knocked him out.

Once the two inmates were taken care off the four other people that had been visiting the inmates advanced. Her dad started to get up and help.

"Sir don't. You are too close to getting out. You lift a finger and they'll find a way to blame this all on you and get you stuck here the rest of your life. I personally would like you to be able to maybe take Sonja on a walk before too much longer." Chris told him, motioning him to sit back down. Sonja gave him huge eyes. Chris just smiled and added, "hey, you brought it up. I was content waiting until you were ready."

"Did you forget to ask me a question?" Her father growled at him.

"Well I had planned to come back alone and ask, but since you were trying to get your butt locked up for longer I figured I should bring it up. Now sit, if you would, so we can kick some ass."

The whole time they were talking in hushed tones the four people circled and drew closer to them. Chris advanced on the closest to him and did a hip thrust judo throw making the guy land on his back the air knocked out of him. Chris pulled out the zip strips they had been traded for their cuffs and quickly flipped him and zip tied his hands behind his back. Had they been able to see each other they would have laughed because Sonja used nearly the same move to take down her target.

Chris looked to the guard in the corner. "A little help maybe? Or are we supposed to be keeping everyone alive on our own?" He snapped.

Having been called out the guards went into motion and took down the last two people advancing on them, and zip tying the two knocked out inmates.

"Is it standard practice to allow inmates and their guests to attack other guests? For those guests to have to defend themselves?" Chris barked at the two guards in the room with them.

"We are supposed to have four guards in the room, if something happens two move in and two keep to the corners to protect them. I heard you say you were federal agents, I figured you two would work fine as the two in the fray and we would be the cover."

"Or you were part of this orchestrated attack on two federal agents. Based on what happened and the lack of any sort of response that would be the one I bet on. No one is leaving this room until agent pride of ncis gets here and processes the crime scene. You had better hope that the cameras didn't mysteriously go down while we were attacked. that wouldn't look good for your story."

As they sat and waited for the emergency to be handled and the other guards to return the inmates and their visitors started waking up and complaining about rough treatment. The three of them ignored them as they sat at their table and got to know each other.

When Chris heard one of them yell, "do you know who I am?" Not even getting up Chris answered. "No, but I bet you are going to tell us."

"I'm sheriff of saint tammany, and I'm going to arrest your ass!" He growled trying to roll over. His gut getting in his way.

"Who are you arresting mr sheriff?" Pride asked from the doorway.

"These two jackasses that attacked me and left me on the floor like garbage." He spouted off still trying to roll over.

"So you want to be first to give your statement then?" Pride asked him bodily helping the man get up.

"I'm not talking to no fed that doesn't even have jurisdiction here." His face red and spittle flying as he spoke.

"See now that's incorrect, my people count as my jurisdiction. when they are hired by ncis they are considered part of the navy. Not to mention that mr Percy is ex navy, and is also under my jurisdiction, if he requests it."

"I request that ncis investigate. I want to know who the target was, my daughter, her boyfriend, or me." Her father pipped up. Pride gave them big eyes not knowing her dad knew. Her dad seeing it added, "this was meet the dad day."

Everyone in the room was taken out and interviewed. Including those that left for the emergency tone. When they were done chris and Sonja were allowed to continue their visit with her dad outside with just a couple of guards.

"You handle yourself well in a fight, and are clearly used to working with my girl. While you stepped in front of her and helped her later you didn't act worried that she couldn't handle herself while you were busy with one of the others."

"We have been partners for a few years. Our job is not the safest so we have been in a fight or two. I know for a fact that I could have stood aside and watched her take most of those guys down, especially if they came at her one at a time. But she would probably be hurt worse than she is and I try my best to keep her as whole and as healthy as possible."

"You don't try and shelter her?"

"We met on the job, I knew when I asked her out that her job was the same as mine, dangerous. I wasn't going to ask her to quit something she was good at and clearly likes doing. I ask her every day to try and be safe though. And there are days where we end up looking at each other and knowing that one or both of us is thinking, that wasn't very safe but I'm glad that you are alive."

"You start and end your days with my daughter?" He asked anger flashing in his eyes. His tone made the guards look over at them questioningly.

Chris waived them off. "Sir your daughter and I have been in protective custody for a year together. My house has been under surveillance. So yes we have been living together for a while, it's not how I would have chosen to start a relationship but it was going to start then either way. And I'd rather have her with me under FBI protection than knowing we are both in danger and not sure if she was safe. At least with me I could make sure she was as safe as possible. Our guard dogs love her and listen to her..."

"Our?" He asked curious that chris considered then jointly owned when they had been together only a year.

Chris blushed slightly, "yeah, before she moved from being protected in D.C. To being back in New Orleans. Before we had actually started dating. She got hurt and I wasn't there to protect her. I got kinda freaked out about protecting a family I didn't have yet so bought and had trained two pups. To be fair though a case coming home did kill my last girlfriend, I don't think I could live through that again. Especially not with Sonja."

"Oh god chris I never thought about savannah! I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about them at first. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think about it at the time in the front of my mind. I was panicked about your safety. I don't know when exactly I figured out my panic about you stemmed from bait fish killing savannah. But it helped me realize that you are trained for our job, where savannah was a counselor. You can handle yourself and others in a situation like she was in and she didn't have the first clue. I trust you to handle yourself."

She hugged him and leaned up for a kiss but her dad grumbled. And she hesitated, but then continued up and kissed him. Then turned to her dad. "Like I told chris before we came out here. Yes I want him to meet you and yes your opinion of someone matters to me. But chris is my choice and it doesn't matter if you tell him know I will still say yes."

Gobsmacked chris turned to her, from where he had been watching her father. "Really? You had a panic attack yesterday when you brought it up."

"Just cause I know my answer doesn't mean it doesn't freak me out."

Grinning chris told her dad, "oh so the day I can't carry the damn ring with me because going through security she'd see it, and I can talk to her dad Is the day she decides she is ready. I have had the thing with me for months. this is the first day I haven't had it with me."

"Months?" She squeaked.

"Sonja I bought those dogs for us. Planning ahead for the family we will have. I bought them a month before our first date. I knew from the beginning where I wanted us to go. I had Cade bring me the ring the last time he was visiting." To her father he added, "Cade is my older brother. So I have a question for you sir. I know you have only met me once and that I'm sure I haven't made the greatest impression. But I love your daughter, would you give me your blessing to ask her to marry me?"

"You made a fine impression. Showed me that you can care about Sonja without smothering her. Let her be herself and trust her to not only take care of herself but to have your back just like you have hers. My answer is yes so long as you wait to have the wedding until I get out of this place. I only have a few months left on my sentence. I want to be able to walk my baby down the isle."

"I would never dream of depriving you of that. I know Sonja would want you there for her, and I will do everything in my power to make sure she gets everything she wants."

"Then you have..." he was cut off by pride entering the courtyard.

"Time to go, everything is processed and we need to get mr Percy back to his cell. He is being moved to a secured ward so that if this was an attempt on him he will be safe."

Sonja went and hugged him tears running down her face. "Thank you daddy. I love you. Be safe ok?"

"You too baby girl. And you keep my baby safe until I get out of here or I might just take it back."

Smiling chris pulled Sonja into his arms her back to his front. "Yes sir. Call us when you are ready for a ride."

Walking out to there car pride asked, "so meet the dad went well?"

"Very." Chris answered, squeezing Sonja's hand in his. Sonja nodded a smile on her face.

Sonja expected him to ask her right away when they got home. And she was surprised when he didn't. He cooked them dinner making himself chicken on the side of the pasta he had made for them to share. They snuggled on the couch watching a movie before going to bed.

Snuggled in behind her chris asked, "what's wrong sonj?"

"Nothing." She answered holding herself tightly.

"Now we both know it's not nothing. Tell me what's up ma souris?" He said nuzzling her neck. He had started calling her mouse in French as a pet name.

He nibbled down her neck watching goose bumps raise up as he teased her. Eventually she relaxed against him and said. "We went out there today after talking about a future and family and you talked to him but we get home and nothing."

"That's it? Ma Souris you want my ring that bad I'll ask you right now. I love you so much and I wanted to make this special. So I was going to plan something romantic, I wanted to be able to give you a story that you would love telling people. Not just yeah we visited my dad got his blessing and as soon as he had the ring he asked me."

She rolled over so she could see him and kissed him. "I can wait, I guess I didn't think about special just that you were going to ask, and that I already told you my answer."

Sonja waited about a week, everyday wondering if today would be the day. Chris took her out one night for a moon lit walk in the park, the same one where inside it the dog park was located, and they had had their first sort of date. She heard something as they walked and instead of relaxing as chris had hoped and enjoying their walk she was being vigilant.

Still though as they came into a clearing she was surprised to see it come to life as they got to the center of it. There were lights strung up mimicking a ceiling and sides to a gazebo. In the each side portion of the gazebo stood a family member or friend holding a sign. They read, 'Sonja percy, I love you! Will you marry me? -chris' She spun in a circle reading the signs, then looking for chris. He was next to her on a knee holding out a ring.

Stunned, despite knowing he was going to ask and that he wanted it to be special she stared around them open mouthed tears running down her face. She nodded at him and he stood up, picked her up and swung her around in a circle kissing her. There was cheering around them and Sonja pulled back blushing. She held out her hand to him her other hand over her mouth, trying to stop crying. Shaking she looked at the beautiful ring he had slid onto her finger. It was a channel set silver ring the focal stone an emerald surrounded by diamonds and other smaller emeralds. She held up her hand for their friends and family to see and they kissed again.

Pride, Brody, Gregorio, her mom, her two sisters, his mom, Cade, Loretta, Sebastian, and Patton came over and everyone started hugging them. The women all stopping to fawn over the ring. The guys giving chris back slaps and hand shakes.

Slowly they were left alone. As they noticed they were alone she noticed a picnic set up a little bit off the path, both of the pups sitting their quietly, waiting patiently for them to notice them. They walked over hand in hand chris helping her to sit before opening the basket and asking her if she would like a glass of champagne. At her nod he opened the bottle the pop making both pups look around and whine.

They sat with chris having his back against a tree, Sonja leaning against him tucked under his arm. Bradley and baron on either side of them as they snacked on the food that pride had put together for them and sipped champagne.

When Sonja started drifting off chris stood and gathered her into his arms. He walked back to his truck her sleeping in his arms and the pups right on his heals. Chris left everything having arranged for Cade to pick it up for him. Chris drove them to the cabin he had booked for them for the weekend. That allowed their family to stay at their home. Cade would be on the couch but he had said he was ok with that. Chris had offered to get him a hotel room but his brother turned him down.

Having checked in earlier chris drove right up to their cabin. He laid her on the bed and went out to open the jacuzzi. He came back in and kissed her until she started responding to him. He pulled back a smile on his face.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"A private cabin for the weekend. A little surprise for my new fiancé. Come with me, it gets better. He told her as he started stripping out of his clothes.

"We are going some place naked?" She asked slightly confused.

"It has a privacy fence that is ten feet tall. Besides Bradley and baron are out there it will be fine." He told her walking out the sliding door completely naked.

"You brought the dogs on a romantic weekend?" She asked following him to the door her eyes lighting up when she saw the jacuzzi. "You didn't pack a suit on purpose did you?"

"I didn't know there was a jacuzzi, I had planned on keeping you in bed all weekend. And the dogs because they are our early warning system. Since I had planned to keep you naked and in bed we would need to know if someone was coming so I could cover up your beautiful body. And allow me to put on some pants maybe."

She shook her head at him before ducking back inside to strip before joining him. Chris sat pulling her into his lap, settling her sideways so he could kiss her and still let them both sit comfortably.

"So was it worth the wait?" He asked her noticing her admiring her ring.

They were able to tie the attack in the jail back to Hamilton and he was back on trial for orchestrating an attack on two federal agents. As were all of those that participated in the attack, which it turns out included a few of the guards, just not the ones in the room with them.

One year later.

Chris stood in the clearing where he had purposed, the moon was full over head and the lights were strung up again like a fake gazebo. His brother an pride stood with him. Cam was coming down the isle towards him in a slinky black dress. Behind her was Brody, and soon behind Brody would be Sonja in her super secret wedding dress.

Chris couldn't tell you much about their wedding after Sonja appeared at the end of the isle on her father's arm. She was in a slate gray dress accented in hunter green at the waist, neckline, and hem. He could see her bare toes peaking out and he smiled having learned that she loved going around barefoot. She was breath taking and the center of his whole world.

He hadn't realized that a tear or two had escaped until she reached him and brushed them away. He did the same for her knowing they were happy tears but still hating to see her crying. "I love you." He whispered to her. "I love you too." She answered.

Loretta preformed the ceremony for them. Both repeating when they were supposed to but hardly paying any attention to anything outside one another. They left after talking with those they had invited. Mostly just those that were there when he purposed plus the D.C. Team including Abby and palmer.

When hugging Abby Sonja whispered, "see told ya he was mine." And they laughed together before chris pulled her away towards his truck. Someone had already loaded Bradley and baron in the back. Sonja was shocked when they pulled up in front of the cabin they had spent the weekend at when he had purposed.

A few months later chris held her in a doctors office waiting for the doctor to come back in. As soon as the door opened seeing his face Sonja burst into tears. The scarring she had was too bad they wouldn't be able to have biological children.

"Shh, ma souris. We talked about this. We knew it might not be possible. And with my family's mental health issues possibly not even a good idea. We will adopt. There are plenty of children out there that need a good, loving, and safe home. We can provide that."

The adoption process took forever and there were highs and lows, times they thought they were going to get a child only to have the mom change their mind and keep the baby.

They were in a hospital waiting room Sonja sitting exhausted, already thinking they were not going to get the twins. Chris was pacing trying to not let the doubts in, trying to keep the hope alive for these twins. They didn't know the sex of the babies but they were told twins. They didn't care honestly they just wanted to start a family.

An hour later a nurse came out flushed and smiling. She motioned for them both to follow her. Chris grabbed Sonja's hand and squeezed having never got this far. They shared an excited look.

"They were early so they are in the nicu but they both seem to be healthy and it's just a precaution for a night or two to make sure that they are both fine. The mother and father both have waived all rights, and neither wanted to see the babies. You two will be their first non clinical contact. You will need to name them before you can take them home."

Tears were streaming down Sonja's face and chris pulled her into his arms. "We did it ma souris, we finally have our babies." He whispered in her ear as they followed the nurse.

They had to scrub in and wear gowns and face masks, but neither cared eager to meet their new children. They were led to two warmers both had little blue badges that said baby boy Lasalle.

"Boys!" Sonja breathed overjoyed. "Can we hold them?" The nurse turned on a pair of heat lamps and motioned for them to stand under them. She pulled out first one then the other handing one to each of them.

"This little one with all the hair is about 5 minutes and some change older than his brother. Stay under the warmers with them. I'll leave you alone, so you can get to know your new boys."

"Chris!" Sonja said excitedly holding the younger twin, she swayed slightly as she stared down at the bundle in her arms. When she looked up and saw chris doing the same she couldn't hold back the tears. The sight of him holding their baby, that they even had a baby making her cry.

Holding the baby in one arm chris wrapped his other around her. Holding her to his side they swayed together and watched their new additions sleep in their arms.

When the nurse came back in saying it was time for their first lesson on feeding them chris asked her to take their picture first knowing that Sonja would want something of the first time they met their babies.

After she was gone and the boys were back in their warmers, chris stood behind Sonja, as she stood over their boys, his arms wrapped around her.

"We didn't think about names." Chris started. "I don't know about first names but how about king and pride for middle names? We wouldn't be here today without him. He's like a father to me."

"I like that, just don't tell my dad that king is his nickname, he might get jealous that both boys are named after our boss not either of our actual fathers. I wonder if they have a name book here, they have to have mothers who come in not knowing what they want to name their babies."

Chris kissed her cheek and let her go, walking away to find out. If not he was calling pride to go out and buy them one. He should call pride anyway he thought to himself as he exited the nicu. They did have a name book and chris smiled his thanks before stepping into a lounge to make a phone call.

"Chris, everything alright?" Pride asked, worried about them.

"I just wanted to invite you to come meet your godsons." Chris said the smile clear in his voice.

"Sons?" Pride asked confused. "What hospital are you at?"

"Twins." He said before letting him know where to find them. He got off the phone then wanting to get back to Sonja with the name book.

They decided on Grant King Lasalle for the older baby and Gabriel Pride Lasalle for the younger brother.


End file.
